Home is Where Your Love is
by Panda Master X
Summary: ADOPT! Story from JinkiesCrown, please check it out! For one white haired boy, time ended up turning back. Allen Walker de-ages and become 9 years old once again. How will the others react around him? Will he be considered a possible threat, especially since the Noah resides in him? Kid!fic No pairings. Rated M for language and possible gory/abusive scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo~ yeah, don't kill me... I adopted another story. hahah... I just can't let strays go all alone! D: Plus I really did like this story to begin with. For the first couple of Chappies, I will just be editing and messing with the original chapters. I hope you guys are all okay with that! :D I'm looking forward top what you guys have to say! Even just a fave/follow or a little smile in the review is good enough for me! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _At the Black Order..._

A white haired boy slipped out of his room, unnoticed. He walked down towards the cafeteria until he passed by the Science department.

"Allen! Will you come help me with this?" A certain pigtailed girl called out to the white haired boy as she attempted to balance three trays with towering cups of coffee.

The scarred boy didn't say a word. Instead, he rushed over and grabbed two of the trays from her.

"Thank you! I thought I was going to drop them." She said with a sheepish smile.

"No problem. But, do you mind if I ask why there's so much more coffee than usual?"

"Komlin the 6th."

"Oh. I see." He said, not needing any more explanation. Allen and Lenalee continued to walk in silence until they entered the Science Department.

"Oh! My dear sweet Lenalee, you are a life saver! They've been so cruel! They've destroyed my dear Komlin!" The sister complex broke down, a flood of tears streaming from his eyes as he hugged his younger sister's legs.

"Brother, let go. I need to hand out the coffee." Lenalee said, embarrassed from his attitude. Allen had already began to hand out the coffee. Each cup, belonging to a specific person, and each person giving him a heartfelt 'thank you!' as he handed them their coffee. It had taken all night to destroy the robot before it destroyed tore apart the head quarters. The department was messier than usual, but that was expected.

Reever looked towards Komui, suspicious at his sudden behavior. Komui had begun to quiet down and sip his coffee in an eerie manner that made Reever's hair stand on end. He wanted to question it, but he kept his mouth shut in favor of the silence.

As Allen followed behind Lenalee, he felt himself trip over a stack of papers he hadn't seen beneath the large trays he was holding and topple over the girl.

"Oof! Sorry! Are you alright?" Allen asked, standing up with a slightly flushed face.

"Yes, I'm fine. But, I don't know if you will be..." She said, sweat dripping on the side of her face. She was more concerned for him than herself at this point.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Allen slowly turned around, now looking at a vicious-looking, angered Komui. "KOMLIN THE SEVENTH! ATTACK ALLEN WALKER!" The man yelled whipping out a random remote from out of nowhere and pressing a big red button.

The young exorcist's eyes widened, while the Science Department groaned as a large robot erupted from the wall and began chasing the boy.

"When the hell did he even build that? When did he have the time!?" A scientist screamed.

Komui wore a cheeky grin, "A lovely backup plan in case you destroyed Komlin the 6th."

"SOMEONE! HELP!" Allen cried out as the dangerous machine chased after him, throwing weapons it pulled from its compartments and knocking down shelves that held stacks of books or mysterious liquids. The scientists lunged at the chief, one of them successfully managing to steal the remote.

Allen continued to run faster and faster as he heard the sound of crashing bottles and total destruction getting closer behind him. He wore a confused look when the robot ran past him before it turned around, forcing him to stop in his tracks. As the robot peered closer, it managed to knock down more hidden potions.

The exorcist looked behind him. He was cornered. He wished he had written his will sooner. A drill appeared from the bot, moving uncomfortably close to him with it. In one motion it flew forward, ready to destroy its target, knocking down yet another shelf, one that had been above the young exorcist. The shelf came crashing down on top of the 15 year old, causing him to slip and fall on his butt. Glass bottles filled with unknown liquids now spilled on top of Allen's head and over his body.

Luckily the robot had stopped, centimeters away from Allen's scrunched up face. "I did it!" Johnny yelled happily, cradling the remote with cartoony-tears flowing down his face. "Wait! He's under the shelf!" Lenalee shouted while running towards him, Reever and the rest of the Scientist following en-suite rushing towards him followed by Reever and the other scientists.

They began to lift the heavy shelf off of the boy, "Allen! Are you injured...?" Reever trailed off as he stared at the figure lying on the floor. That wasn't Allen. "Reever, where's Allen?" Lenalee asked with a worrisome glint in her eyes.

The white haired boy was now replaced with a small, red headed, bony child. The child wore a dirty white long-sleeved shirt, with brown overalls and a tattered grey oven mitt over his left hand. He seemed to be unconscious or was just sleeping.

The group was incredibly silent for a moment, as the unknown child's eyes began to flutter open, revealing silvery-gray eyes that quickly turned cynical.

"Who the bloody 'ell are you peopl'?"

* * *

 **Look forward to more! Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK! XD I was happy that I had two people review, IN LESS THAN 24 HOURS. So I went and finished third one up a bit quickly! :) hope you so enjoy it, and thanks again to those who've reviewed already! XD**

 **STAY SEXY MY FRIENDS~!**

 **Disclaimer: ik niet de eigenaar om het even wat!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

"Who the bloody 'ell are you peopl'?"

The words that had come from the boy's mouth shocked everyone as they stood there in stupor.

"Why're you all starin' at me'!?" The boy's faced grew red from shouting in frustration. His question was met with more silence. "Are you jus' gonna' sit there an' gape at me like a woman, or are you goin' 'ta get off your bloody bums an' 'elp me out here!?" He spoke in a loud, rough manner. "Right! Sorry... " Lenalee spoke, timidly moving forward to help the little red head.

He was severely confused. He didn't remember coming here. He remembered he had fallen asleep in one of the circus tents, parallel to where that freak clown that always bothered him slept. Mana, was it? Mana and the other performers had just finished the last show for the night, and Red had just finished cleaning up after them. These people... they didn't look like circus workers. Most of them wore scientist uniforms, different from the black and white outfit the green haired girl wore. She held a hand out to the boy's small one. He took it, his right hand beginning to tremble. This place wasn't familiar, nor was this girl.

The girl wore a soft smile, but the years the boy had to recognize facial expressions, he could easily tell it was a fake one. It was the familiar look of disappointment and sadness- at what, he didn't know, but he was sure it had to do with himself. Everything bad was always his fault anyways. He stood up with the help from her. The plastic smile twisted into a shocked frown as she noticed the cuts on his face from the broken bottles. "We need to clean your wounds!" She said quickly. "I don' need no bloody cleanin'. I've dealt with worse. Where am I?"

"You're at the Black Order. What's your name kiddo?" A man wearing glasses and an all white outfit stepped forward to explain. The scientists had set down the bookshelf, and were pretending to get back to business, but continued to listen to what was happening between the three. "I don' really 'ave a name, but some peopl' from the circus call me Red. 'Cept for this one freakish clown. 'e keeps callin' me Allen. I think 'is name was Mana somethin' or whatev'r. Speakin' of the guy, where is 'e? If I'm 'ere, he shoulda' followed, no?" The boy spoke his thoughts aloud as his eyes wandered the area.

His eyes met followed a trail of shocked faces before settling back on the glasses guy.

He stared back at the man with glasses, who's eyes had narrowed down practically needle-point as he assessed their situation and battled with what he should tell the boy. The green haired girl mirrored the man's expression.

"...Wha' did I do now?" The boy muttered. "Nothing! It's just that, er.. Well, Mana dropped you off here! He said he was going to go to a different circus, but he wanted us to look after you!" The girl spoke up.

A thick silence stuck to the air.

"Bullshit."

"...What?"

"I call utter bullshit. The bastard was usin' me, wasn't 'e? I thought 'e was bloody diff'rent! But no, 'e just abandons me like everyone else! I knew 'e was just another bastard!" The child growled angrily, frustrating tears quickly built up in his eyes.

He had pretended not to care about the clown, but he had been the first one to accept him. He had even seen his left arm, and didn't call him a demon! He should have known not to trust that bastard clown!

The child snarled, before sprinting out of the room, leaving a group of incredibly paled scientists. Lenalee now deeply regretted her stupid little white lie.

The child ran faster and faster, avoiding any passing people. He looked behind him to check to see if they followed, luckily, they didn't. He only realized his mistake of looking back after his face forcefully met with a brick wall. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, idiot?" A man with long, ponytailed black hair spoke in an angered tone. "Yu! Don't be so rude, he's just a child!" Spoke another man with red hair and an eye patch.

"I don't care how old he is, and don't call me by that name!" The samurai spoke through gritted teeth, only to be ignored. "Don't be afraid of mean ol' Yu! He's just-...Why are you crying?" The redhead paused. The boy practically growled at him. "I'm not afraid, and I'm not bloody crying, you pirate bastard!" The boy yelled, unbeknownst to him, a crowd was beginning to form around the three in the cafeteria. Hell, even Jerry was interested!

The intercom interrupted the redhead before he could speak, "To all currently at the Order, please keep a look out for a young redhead child wearing brown overalls and an oven mitt. If found, please bring to the Science Department." Komui spoke loud and clearly.

Lavi glanced over at the kid, a single eyebrow raised. The child wore a begrudged expression. Just as he was about to take off, a grip on the collar of his shirt held him back. "No way in hell are we letting you get away." The man, now dubbed as "Yu," said.

Red gave him a deathly glare, before he was roughly thrown over the man's shoulder. He pounded on the exorcist's back, "Let me go, you bloody girly-boy!" He shouted, only to be ignored. He noticed the red headed exorcist was following behind with a cheeky smile.

This couldn't end well. At least, for the kid, because Lavi seemed to enjoy watching him insult the samurai.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi hi hi! It me again! Panda Mastaaaaahh~! Lol. Thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed, favorited, and/or followed this story! :3 it makes me really happy! (even if this is just adopted from someone else. Lol) here's another update, and please check out my other stories sometime! :) that'd make me really happy. This chappir is pretty short, but more is on it's way! I'm hoping to update the other chappie this weekend, but we'll see how that goes since I have a paper to write and someone messed up my darn charger. XP**

 **Warning! Bad bad BAD language!**

 **Disclaimer: 何かを所有していない ！**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

The child's expression definitely was not a pleasant one. Isn't it illegal to kidnap kids? Well, not that it hadn't happened before, but this was different. This place...It looked like some sort of business. He could only imagine what was behind every door they passed.

"Where are you 'ven takin' me?" Red muttered with annoyance.

He was bluntly ignored, the redheaded exorcist didn't even glance at him, which infuriated Red.

"Don't fuckin' ignore me, you stupid' twat!" The boy began to squirm from Kanda's tight grip.

Lavi finally glanced at him, "Hm? Did you say something?"

Red's expression darkened. Why did things like this always happen to him?

A door was opened. The child tried to see which room they were going into, but the man's hold didn't loosen.

He didn't have time to react when he was roughly thrown onto the floor, the bruises he had gotten the day before were freshly sore, and more painful then they had been earlier.

Red wore a deepened grimace from the pain, his eyes shut tightly.

"Ya' can't just run aroun' kidnapping kids, and then bloody throwing 'em, ya' God damn tranny!" The boy shrieked at Kanda, causing a tick to appear on the samurai's shoulder. He grit his teeth to hold back from lashing out at the child, though, his hand subconsciously moved to hover over Mugen.

The science department grew anxious from the possible battle that might happen between the 9 year old boy and the technically 18 year old man

"Who's the kid, anyways?" Kanda spoke with tight lips. Many scientists let out a breath of relief. They wouldn't have to repair the science department twice in a day.

Komui held a clipboard in his hand, his eyes scanning over it. "We aren't entirely sure, but we think it may be Allen. Either that, or its some other child who happened to tag along with a clown named Mana." The sister complex furrowed his brows. "If only we had a bit more evidence." He concluded. By now, even Kanda's eyes had widened a bit. There was no way this rude brat could be the ever-so-polite Allen Walker.

"Evidence, huh? Well, not everyone has Allen's left arm." Lavi offered with a slight shrug.

Komui gasped gratefully. "You're right! But...Who volunteers to take off his mitt?" The chief spoke with sweat beading at his forehead. An uncomfortable silence washed over the department.

"What the fuck do ya need me' mitt for?" The boy spoke in an angered, accusatory voice . At this point, he couldn't even keep his voice from wavering.

"We just need to see if you've injured your left hand." Komui lied smoothly.

"I can 'ssure you, my hand is perf'ctly normal." The boy spoke with a bit too much defense against the chief's words.

The scientists and exorcists by now were a bit confused. Allen was never this self conscious about his hand before. Or perhaps he never showed he was? Then again, he always wore long sleeved shirts and gloves. Realizing they had blindly missed hints, they felt a bit of guilt for not knowing anything about the white-haired boy while claiming to be his friends.

Kanda interrupted the guilt-tripping silence with a heavy, exasperated sigh. "Spineless." He insulted the group under his breath. He walked over and in one slick move, he tore off the glove, leaving the boy no time to stop him.

The red, scaly, deformed hand was revealed. The green glowing cross exposed for everyone to see.

Red's eyes grew wide, a look of horror etched into his expression. He felt his bottom lip begin to quiver. The ugly, deformed limb openly being shown to the group of strangers, practically screaming, 'I'm a demon! Fear me!'

His breath quickened, he felt his face growing hot. "I'm not a monsta', I swear!" The boy shrieked pathetically, he felt hot tears spill over, rolling down his cheeks. He cowered down to protect himself from the expected kicking and punches, the bruises protesting against his movements. He wished that every time he cowered down, he could avoid listening to the painful insults they threw.

But they never came.

The boy finally picked his head up from his knees, wearing a look of innocent confusion. Red could clearly see the pained look on the chief's face, translucent tears had built up in his eyes behind his glasses.

His eyes flickered over to the red head and black haired exorcists. Kanda's eyebrows were furrowed down, but his eyes were narrowed greatly, his lips were sharply parted. Lavi's expression mirrored Kanda's, though, many emotions passed through the emerald green eye, each one flashing by as fast as the last one had gone.

Red looked away, now looking at the shocked, painful expressions that collided with each other's.

The boy grit his teeth, his dark, messy, red hair covering his eyes. He stood up and tore the glove from the samurai's hand, sprinting out as quickly as he could.

An alien, numbing humiliation grew in Kanda's heart.

"...So it is Allen." Lavi broke the silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! Yeah, I didn't update this weekend, but here it is! :) Chapter 4! Hope it's you all enjoy it. Lol. I rushed my English paper for nothing... I didn't even finish it anyways, so whatever. I'll turn it in late. :( Tell me if you spot any errors or something! :) A girl can only do so much by herself. hahaha. Also, sorry if it breaks off a lot. I'm still trying to keep it like it was before. Just some rewriting here and there, plus editing.**

 **Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien !**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

Komui just realized that finding the boy wouldn't be as easy as the first time he'd run off.

In less than a day, the boy has been mentally scarred by the members of the Black Order.

Twice.

"Lavi, Kanda, search for him. If you run into anyone else who's familiar with Allen and isn't busy doing something already, request them for help."

The two paled at the idea of checking Allen's room. To them, it was a sacred place that no one would dare step near. Privacy was highly thought of at the Black Order. The simple idea of breaking in and searching his room made the both of them incredibly nervous of what would happen if they did check his room. What if when he went back to normal, he found out?

Komui looked sharply at them. He knew they would be thinking of the worst the moment he issued the order, especially since it had to do with the exorcist who held the most secrets since they joined- other than Bookman himself.

"I will give you permission and a key to his room, then-" The chief was interrupted.

"How could he get in if it was locked, though?" Lavi spoke up, still hoping the wouldn't have to enter the room.

Komui answered Lavi's question like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Judging from his 'rough-and-tough' demeanor, I have no doubts that he can pick a lock or two."

The red headed exorcist shrugged at his answer, "True."

Komui walked towards his desk, digging through multiple drawers in the process, though, not bothering to pick them up. "Aha!" He shot up, holding a sterling silver key up high. He walked over to the two, and paused.

He glanced at them both. The three were deadly silent.

After a moment, the chief handed the key to Kanda.

"What!? Aren't I responsible enough to take care of the key?" Lavi whined childishly.

"No," Kanda spoke for Komui, causing Lavi to cry over-dramatically. "Enough fooling around, stupid rabbit. We have to find that red headed brat." The samurai sneered at the thought. Knowing him, he was most likely lost in the halls.

It was just like Allen.

The child ran quickly, the spinning halls confusing him, seeming as though they would cave in at any second, though, he trusted them not to.

His breath ran ragged, his lungs burned painfully, and his legs felt as though they'd give out any second now.

He refused to stop, though. He knew, just knew, that they were probably just giving him a head start. A tortuous head start, meant to give him hope of getting away just before catching him and crushing that hope to dust. That's what they would do. That's what they always did. He was small and weak, and that held him back.

He wouldn't be weak anymore- he promised himself before that he'd grow up to be strong. Strong enough to stand up for himself and not need anyone else to help him again. No one- not even a lying bastard clown named Mana. He doesn't need friends or support, because all he needed was himself.

Unbeknownst to Red,what he wanted would never happen. The few close friends he would make as he grew older would become the one thing he lived for- other than the pitiful Akuma whom he swore he'd continue saving until the day he died.

 _I can't stop now! I just need some sorta exit, but these halls 're never endin' and I ain't tryin' any o' these doors. They ain't trustw'rthy._

The child felt his knee give out painfully, sending a shot of pain down his leg. He face-planted the floor, the cuts he had gotten earlier stung painfully as sweat dripped down his face. The redheaded child was too exhausted to care, his red-brown hair clung to his face. He needed air, dammit! Why couldn't he breathe? The sound of his heartbeat was loudly drumming in his ears, but along with the sound, he heard the sound of footsteps.

The two exorcist were at Allen's door. At this point, it was more out of curiosity than need , that they were going in. Even Kanda was mildly interested in what the white haired exorcist his in his room.

Kanda stuck the key in, twisting it until hearing the click of the door being unlocked.

He and Lavi looked at each other for a moment, before opening the door. What they saw hadn't surprised them too much, but the room was incredibly sparse of any personalized decorations, other than an unusual painting on the wall. One of a clown carrying a coffin on his back. The bed had been neatly made, the white sheets were crisp and clean as though no one had ever slept in them.

Kanda walked inside, "You check the closet, I'll check around the bed and cabinets." Lavi nodded.

Kanda walked to the bedside. Getting down to one knee, he looked under the bed, finding nothing but a trunk that he assumed Allen had packed readily for his next assignment.

Lavi opened the closet door, revealing rather unusual items: two clown costumes- one fitted for a child and another for an adult- an old ball covered in dirt and scratches, and an open suit case filled with multiple pictures that caught Lavi's eye.

He felt a bit guilty for snooping around, especially since it was Allen's room, but his curiosity got the best of him. Allen had been a member of the Black Order for over a year, and yet they all knew so little about him.

"Kanda, I found something." Lavi said cheekily.

"We're supposed to be searching for the kid, not searching through the Bean sprout's stuff." Kanda spoke maturely. Lavi gave him a look. "Don't tell me you haven't been even a teeny bit curious about what he's hiding in his too."

The samurai rolled his eyes, not bothering to reply. He walked over to Lavi, where the two sat down. Lavi pulled the suitcase closer, before picking a random picture.

He held it up to his and Kanda's face. The picture was of a small, beat up child, identical to Red. He wore a green clown suit- similar to the one hanging in the closet- scowling next to a slightly pudgy clown, dressed in the same outfit as the larger costume inside Allen's closet, and kneeling down to level the two out. The child held a newer-looking replica of the ball, while wearing a deep scowl as the clown had a hand atop his head. Lavi felt even more guilty about invading in the boy's privacy now, though he would continue browsing through the rest of the photos. He flipped the picture over. In scraggily handwriting, it wrote "Mana Allen crissmas eve yeer 8." Lavi assumed that Allen had written it judging by the grammar and bad handwriting.

Kanda became more interested in the pictures as he, too, picked out a picture. One with the same two clowns. Though, this time, the child wore a bright smile, holding onto the clown dearly. Lavi's eye softened at the picture. He was beginning to understand how the rugged orphan had become so polite and kind through out the years.

A large, weathered, folded paper caught the redhead's attention. He quickly snatched it up, carefully, to prevent it from being crumpled. He opened it. It was of an old newspaper. He read the headline aloud. "Circus clown killed in carriage..Accident..Mana Walker, December..25th.." Lavi spoke uncomfortably. That explains why Allen was so uncomfortable during the Black Order Christmas Party, also dubbed as his birthday.

Lavi could only imagine how depressing it would be to have the only person you care about, die on the day he adopted you- not to mention that it was supposed to be a jolly holiday for many.

Kanda paused, glancing at the paper silently. The redheaded exorcist had attempted to read the article aloud for the both of them, but the ink from the paper had suffered damage. The ink was smudged and blurred into unrecognizable lettering.

A sad look washed over Lavi, his shoulders slumped. He only could guess how many times Allen read the article, over and over again. Only to have old feelings renewed again at the simple glance at the article. How many times had the order not been there for him when he needed them? How many times were they- his friends- not there for him when he was so upset?

And suddenly it clicked.

The permanent mask of Mana.

The child turned his head towards the direction of the sound, only to be met with the shoes of a female.

Two females.

The child glanced up, trying to get a better view of their faces.

It was the timid pigtailed girl he had seen earlier, and an older woman with dark rings around her eyes. Violet eyes widened. "Miranda, please watch over him! I have to tell Komui that we found Red!" Lenalee spoke quickly, before dashing off before Miranda could speak.

"A-Ah! I don't know how t-to watch over a child! I've only known the ones that threw r-rocks at me!" The woman cried out. The child laughed humorously, "So have I," he said blandly. The woman look at him, tears had already filled her eyes. "You mean, you've been b-bullied? Was i-it at a s-school?" The woman asked curiously, yet, in a very wavering manner.

"...A school? I don't go to no schools, plus, they woulda never 'llow me in."

The woman gave him a profound look. "Not allowed? But why not? It doesn't look like there could b-be anything wrong with you.." She said with a small bit of confidence. The child observed her carefully with silvery-gray eyes. Miranda felt something familiar about his eyes, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it.

 _She di'nt look like she coulda hurt a fly, could she? Nahh, too wimpy looking._ Red thought, a bit deliriously, as his eyes roamed the empty hall. He'd been awake for hours on end- how? He wasn't sure, but sleeping wasn't an option. He had to keep his guard up.

He looked down, making the woman feel a little regretful about talking so bluntly. "I-I'm sorry! It's o-okay if you don't want t-to tell me!" She exclaimed quickly. The two were now sitting against the cold corridor walls. Red shook his head, 'Kids' are 'fraid of me'. They all call me freak. I guess I'm just sort of demon kid to them." He spoke allowed with a calm and collected attitude.

"But why is t-that?" Miranda asked.

The boy took off the mitten he had just put back on earlier and rolled up his sleeve to reveal a scaley, blackish red arm.

The eyes of the woman had grown to a pinpoint size.

"Don't you dare believe t-them!" The woman spoke in an unusually timid yet confident tone. The child was surprised by the change in attitude from the woman.

"Believe it o-or not, I know a 15 year old b-boy with the exact same arm." She said, her nonexistent eyebrows furrowed down.

The kid wore a bored expression, it was clear she was lying. He'd pity the next person born with the arm of one whom came from the devil. "Oh, reall'? What's 'is name?"

"Allen Walker."

"We should leave." Lavi said, placing the newspaper back in the suitcase. He was sure that he put everything exactly as it was before- hey, he was a bookman. Of course he'd remember the details. Then again, Allen was pretty perceptive, so Lavi could only pray that he wouldn't notice. "We can't linger around here forever, looking through the Sprout's stuff."

Kanda nodded, for he too was a bit uncomfortable going through the beansprout's personal items.

The closet door was shut, and the two left the room, locking the door on the way out.

They would never speak of this again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow. I'm surprised how many people actually come and read this story. Lol. Even if it's originally adopted. XD Thanks everybody for all the support and encouraging words to continue! :) I'll keep updating, in the meantime, you all just keep reading! X)**

 **Disclaimer: Alles gehört mir nicht!**

 **P.S. sorry for any mistakes! Also, fan fiction is being dumb! Dx so there may be a LOT of mistakes. Lol.**

 **P.P.S. Because FF is being dumb I'll tell you all here(it wont lemme write it at the bottom. Grr) Cosimo is one of Allen's long time bullies that worked with him and Mana at the circus. Allen hates the guy's guts, and would probably kill him if given the chance. Lol.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

Lavi trailed behind Kanda, turning around to lock the door, once again concealing the forbidden from ever leaking out.

They were lucky to have only taken a single step, because at that moment, a mini train had just rushed passed them, causing their hair to fly up, before skidding to a stop. The train was actually Lenalee, equipped with her Dark Boots, her hair ruffled by the wind she caused.

"Lavi? Kanda? What were you doing in Allen's room?" The girl asked accusingly, perfectly aware of the silent policy to never invade another's privacy.

"Komui sent us there to find Alred." Lavi said. Lenalee's violet eyes flashed with confusion.

"Alred?" She repeated after him.

"Didn't he say some people called him Red, but Mana called him Allen?" Lavi explained through a question. Lenalee simply nodded, finally understanding who Lavi was referring to.

"For now, maybe we should just call him Red. It seems he's rather upset about Mana." The pigtailed girl spoke, lowering her head.

The redheaded exorcist's mouth gaped open. "You told him what happened!?"

"No! That would be a terrible idea! I, well, I tried to tell a little white lie. I didn't think it would affect him so much! I told him that Mana had dropped him off to have us take care of him for a while, but...He didn't believe me. He believes he was abandoned. Again." Lenalee's head dropped in disappointment in herself again. Kanda simply stood to the side and listened to the conversation.

Lavi's head dropped in sync with Lenalee's. "We should to go find him." He suggested.

"Oh! I already have, Miranda's taking care of him right now." Lenalee finished.

Lavi's heart skipped a beat. The two couldn't be a good match. A weak-hearted, timid woman with a rough-mannered, emotionally beaten child.

Lenalee was in complete sync with Lavi and she had just realized what she'd done. Another mistake that could bring about more pain- and this time not just to the boy. Lenalee's face was compunctious at the thought of leaving Miranda with that rude child- no, Allen. Due to the obvious 180 in personalities, Lenalee had to constantly remind herself that Red was Allen.

A small, selfish part of her heart wanted to take advantage of Allen's situation by interrogating the boy about his life. Allen never spoke too much about himself, and although they are all friends, Allen always kept them in the dark regarding his past. It's been over a year, yet Lenalee still feels as if they were strangers.

"We should probably go," Lavi said squeakily. Lenalee could only nod while Kanda made an irritated noise.

The group walked down the halls together, the two males following silently behind Lenalee.

"They were somewhere around here.." Lenalee spoke, mostly to herself, as her eyes roamed the winding corridors.

* * *

Red stayed frozen for a moment, not a wave of shock, but some sort of..familiar feeling. It almost scared him. Almost.

The same name he had been given by Mana Walker? The same arm? Something was going on here, and Red didn't like the feeling churning in his gut. Red always trusted his gut.

He decided to go for a simple question. "What's 'e like?" He questioner, now fully interested. For two people to have not have met, they sure did have a lot in common with each other.

"A-Ah, well, l-lets see...He has white hair, a scar over his left eye, a-and he's very polite." The woman finished. The thoughts the child had before had completely vanished.

He didn't know how to react to that.

What were you to say if you arrived unknowingly at a strange place, finding that you were abandoned- for a second time- and there was a teenager who had the exact same name as you and exact same deformed arm yet was the exact opposite of your entire being?

Red's inner turmoil was interrupted though as three new faces popped up from behind a corner.

"He's over here!" He heard a female's voice call out, though, it wasn't Miranda's.

Standing before the two were a pigtailed, a grumpy samurai, and a loud mouthed redhead.

"L-Lenelee, you're back!" Miranda exclaimed. Lenalee smiled at her.

"Red, we were so worried about you! Why did you run off?" Lavi scolded.

The child stayed silent.

They all waited for an answer that would never come. The boy turned away, ignoring their presence.

The silence was broken by the loud sound of a growling stomach. The child flushed, putting a hand atop of his stomach.

"Ha! You're as red as Red!" Lavi laughed, attempting to pull a 'punny joke'.

Miranda covered her mouth, having a hard time attempting at stifling her giggles. Lavi just guffawed while Lenalee rolled her eyes at him after having a chuckle herself. Kanda blatantly ignored it while facing away from the 'idiots', but a slight shaking of his body could be seen if observed carefully.

"Bloody 'ell! Stop laughin' at me!" Red was clearly embarrassed, waving his arms around.

Lenalee laughed. "We're sorry. Come with me, let's go to the cafeteria. They serve food all day, and its just about lunch time."

"Ooh! I want to come too! I'm starving!" Lavi said with a comical grin.

Miranda spoke up, "I-I'd like to come along, if you wouldn't m-mind."

Red wore a disgruntled expression. "I'll 'ave to pass. I'll eat' ya broke." He mumbled.

"Don't worry about it, it's all free." Lenalee said cheekily.

"I gotta see tha' with me own eyes." He said, his expression skeptical.

"Che, whatever. Hurry up and decide whether or not you're going, beansprout. The line won't get any shorter the longer we wait." Kanda spoke up, thin brows furrowed together in an annoyed manner.

"Beansprout? What did ya' just call me, you dum' transvestite?" The child snapped.

"Do you want me to dye that stupid red hair of yours white?" Kanda threatened.

"Fuck no! I don' wanna be an' more like tha' stupid Allen!" Red spoke angrily. He isn't going to be any more like the mysterious exorcist than he already is. He is Red, and Red doesn't have friends or is 'polite' or 'nice'. Red is a survivor.

Kanda quickly shut his mouth. How did he find out about Allen!? Lenalee and Lavi were completely frozen from shock.

Miranda, was incredibly confused. Why had they reacted so harshly at the mention of Allen's name? Had something happened to him?

"What's going on? Why'd ya all freeze like tha'?" The child grew annoyed.

"dont worry about it kid! Let's just go grab some grub!" Lavi interceded before things got awkward. He wrapped his hands around Red's waist and lifted him over his shoulder. "You're too slow at making decisions! You're coming along anyways, so hurry up." The redheaded exorcist said while speed walking to the cafeteria.

"I know how ta walk, dammit!"

* * *

The cafeteria was silent as multiple eyes followed the group of exorcists, plus one child, as Bookman Jr. set the boy down onto his own feet.

Hundreds of eyes, gleaming with different emotions as they past them by. Curiosity, and disgust, even annoyance. Red recognized each emotion almost instantaneously.

The child's face grew hot. He wasn't used to so many stares being directed at him before. It'd be different if he was in costume, performing a show with Mana, but he wasn't.

 _"And you never will again.."_ A small voice in the back of his head whispered harshly.

Dammit... His eyes started blurring a bit and he could feel the wetness of tears forming. He had actually grown fond of the last thing he expected was to be abandoned by him. Honestly, Red finally understood how those women on the streets felt when their hearts were stolen by alluring men only to be crushed and thrown away...

Alas, all good things weren't meant to last.

The boy held his breath, staring right back at every person daring to meet his eyes.

"Hey, beansprout. Are you okay?" Lavi asked, noticing the slight tremble Red's shoulders had.

"...I'm fine. Le's just go." The child shrugged, brushing off Lavi's concern. Red wasn't ready to deal with the loss of Mana just yet, but it wasn't like he could run away, like he had done before.

He could only keep walking. Something Mana had always said to him when they were together. It was almost a mantra at this point.

He felts as if his chest would cave in at the thought of Mana, but he couldn't take his mind of the mad man. To his own horror, a warm, salty tear had trailed down his face.

No! He swore he wouldn't cry over anyone or thing anymore! It wasn't worth his goddamn time!

He was out in the open for everyone to see his weakness. Every which way he turned, his shamed face grew hotter as he knew this moment of weakness was being revealed to all these strangers. He just wanted to hide away in the farthest, darkest, and most isolated corner where no one would be able to see him anymore.

His breathing quickened. Red roughly wiped the tear from his cheek using the mitt he had been given by Mana. Just from a simple thought about the clown had caused him to lose all composure.

"Damn it!" He cursed, ducking his head around the bodies of the exorcists surrounding him and walked out of the room. He knew the exorcists would just find him again, so he didn't see a point in running any more.

"Oi! Beansprout! Where are you going?" Kanda called out, only to be ignored. "Che. Stupid brat..." He insulted.

"I'm going after him." Lenalee spoke up.

"I'll go too." Lavi piped in, walking briskly behind her.

The two exorcists left the room- the stares falling on Kanda and Miranda as they stood in the middle of the cafeteria. Kanda glared at every one he made eye contact with, sprouting fear in their hearts as they snapped back to what they were doing previously- eating.

Lunch would have to wait for the two redheads and the pigtailed exorcist.

"I think he went this way," Lenalee said. Lavi nodded, staying close to her.

"Oi! Red?" Lavi called after him, only to be met with silence. Lenalee hushed him, before listening closely.

She heard a sniffle. Then another.

"Red?" Lenalee tentatively called out.

"Go away..." Red said, sensing that they knew he was there.

Lenalee and Lavi followed the voice. They found him in the darkest part of the room, hiding behind some equipment.

The two exorcists sat on either side of him.

"What happened?" Lavi asked the child sympathetically.

"N-nuthin... jus' leave." The child ordered. He had his right at wrapped tightly around his legs all the way to his chest as his left hand, covered by the worn out mitt, hid his face.

"We won't leave until you tell us." Lenalee lowered her voice as to not irritate the boy.

Red stubbornly shook his head. "I..I don' wanna..." He spoke in a muffled voice.

'So Allen was just as stubborn as a child as he was as a teen...' Both exorcists thought to themselves.

"Please, Allen? You can tell us anything, we're here for you." Lenalee offered, slowly wrapping her arm around the boy's frail, trembling shoulders. He had noticeably stiffened at the mention of the name and the contact. A short, sharp gasp escaped from his lips out of surprise.

"Why... Why're ya all so nice ta me?! Imma devil! E'ryone hates me! I'm not that Allen boy, I- I'm not- nobody likes me." He sobbed, "I- i just wan' to go back to Mana. I wanna p'form with 'im... with Mana... I wanna p'form tha' stupid show in them stupid costumes. I'll even put up wit Cosimo! That- tha' fucking twat was supposed ta stay wi't me! He promised! I- 'e promised 'e'd nev'r leave me lone 'gain!" Red's voice pushed the words out as best as he could between his sobs, most of it coming out as incoherent shouting as he choked on the tears falling into his mouth.

Lavi and Lenalee exchanged pained glances as the guilt and sadness wells up in their hearts.

Lenalee tightened her hold Red's shoulders, and reached further to envelop him in a warm hug. Lavi, feeling out-of-sorts with having to deal with such intense emotions merely set his hand atop the boy's ragged red hair and smoothed it over in soothing strokes. He'd seen death, despair, things that'd normally break a man's mind, but Allen... Allen has his own battles, fighting against his own inner demon day after day while putting up a fake front to support not only himself but also his friends. Allen should've been broken.

Maybe he already was...

Lavi prayed for some sort of miracle that the clown would somehow show up at the Black Order to whisk the boy away and lift some of the weight off of the boy's shoulders. He'd do anything to be able to tell the child that it'll get better as life goes on and still be telling the honest truth...

...But he couldn't lie to the future Noah.

The hand he had placed over the red hair had begun to tremble. As a bookman, he couldn't afford to lose his composure this easily, but everything seemed to hurt so much and so suddenly, that he couldn't react fast enough to keep the single tear that slipped from his only eye.

Lenalee already had begun tearing up at the boy's words. He was so young, yet he already had to deal with so much. Knowing who he is and who he is destined to become, she knew his burden would only grow further and further with each day.

One day, he would break, just as Rouvelier has been wanting him to.

"Wha' did I do wrong? What 'ave I done ta make Mana leave? Am I that terrible to be with? Being a demon an' all, I can't be that horr'ble..." The child spoke out loud, self pity evident in his voice. If they thought their hearts couldn't break anymore, Lenalee and Lavi felt like someone had taken Lavi's hammer and smashed the pieces to dust.

"Not at all...It's just that..People come and go, but it doesn't mean that they've forgotten about you. Mana will be back for you. I promise you that." Lenalee painfully lied. She would sugar coat each little white lie and spoon feed it to the child in her arms if it meant even a glimmer of hope or light in his twice eyes. She'd deal with the consequences later. Wouldn't she...?

Widened silver eyes looked at the female exorcist with a spark of hope.

"H-He will?" He spoke tearfully, finding the strength to wipe the snot from his face.

"Of course. He wouldn't just leave you that easily."

Lavi inwardly flinched at the ease in which Lenalee lied to the boy. Of course he wanted to spare Red of any pain, as little as it may be, but he'd never lie. Lying never did no good, but at this point, Lavi couldn't do much but watch. He was a bookman after all. As much as he cared, he kept a restraint on his involvement...

Red's eyes softened. Adorned on his face was an unseen, genuine smile. Allen had rarely ever truly smiled, but when he did, the radiance made your heart warm, just as Red's did at this moment, except the two could only taste a bitter-sweetness for they knew the truth, whereas Red did not.

Red stood up. A feeling of determination coming over his features.

"In that case... My name is Allen...Allen Walker." Allen managed to speak the name without the harsh British accent.

The puzzle pieces had began to fall together.

Allen's smile faded for a moment.

"Allen...Walker." He repeated.

The name that the timid, older female exorcist had spoken of.

He glanced once at Lenalee and once at Lavi, watching their expressions closely.

"Who is Allen Walker?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Glad you're all loving this, because I'm loving writing it! XD I feel so sad when I'm writing this, though I kind of enjoy it. I'm just a little frustrated how I'm not expanding on how each of them feel, but then again, if I did that, that'd take over a thousand words. Hahah! Also, I've prepared the next two chappies already since I had time to during finals week at school. xD Enjoy the chappie!**

 **Disclaimer: Saya tidak memiliki apa-apa!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

"Who is Allen Walker?"

The two exorcists were stunned.

Lenalee could practically see the plan falling apart before her very eyes, and it hadn't even been a whole minute.

"...I doubt you would believe us." Lavi said, his head dropping.

"Just say it!" The child spat out impatiently. "It's not like it'll kill anyone!" Even through the situation, Lavi noted how Allen was speaking increasingly clearer and with less an accent. Begrudgingly, Lavi opened his mouth to speak. He knew Lenalee was in a panic and would either lie or say something more drastic.

"Allen Walker is an exorcist of the Black Order- which is where we are right now. He's about 15 years old, nearing 16. He's a hardy kid with a big heart..." Lavi looked away. "Too big if I say so..." He said mostly to himself.

"What? Wait, if he's here, why've I never seen him?!" Allen was confused. Even through the winding halls of this building, you think he'd notice a kid with white hair and the same arm as him walking around.

Lavi sighed and continued.

"Just the other day, an incident happened... Allen was last seen helping the scientists in the Science Department before some... mishap occurred and a bookshelf fell on top of his, spilling unknown liquids on him. After lifting the bookshelf, what the exorcist found wasn't exactly Allen... It was you." Lavi looked at the boy with a serious face, watching his expression change from confused to apprehensive to mortified.

"What're you tryin' to tell me? That that tiny lil' beansprout is me? That why the tranny keeps callin' me a sprout?! How the hell did I manage to get white hair?! Did that she-man really manage to dye my hair like 'e said 's would?!" Allen freaked out. The information was a bit much to take in at this point.

"Er, not quite.."

"And why the fuck do I have a scar on my face? How did that happen!?"

"...It's complicated. We can't exactly explain this to you." Lavi and Lenalee's unease grew.

"Bloody why not!?" The accent was back, along with a raging temper and a confused child.

"Because you wouldn't be able to handle it!" Lavi blurted out angrily.

The child quickly shut his mouth, not used to the redheaded exorcist shouting.

"Maybe we should go back to the cafeteria...Before lunch is over.." Lenalee offered quietly.

"No."

Lenalee cocked her head in confusion from the nine year old.

"What do you mean 'no'? Aren't you hungry?"

" O' course I am. But you all...You're just a bunch o' wackjobs!" The child insulted the two exorcists.

"Red?" Lavi said.

"My name isn't Red."

"It's Allen!" The child stated, standing up and brushing himself off. He began to walk away from the two.

"Come back, Allen!" Lenalee called out. Lavi placed a hand on her shoulder. "I don't think we should chase after him this time. There's a lot on his mind right now." Lavi closed his eyes.

* * *

Link may not have showed it, but on the inside, he felt panicked. He hadn't been able to find Allen all day. If he didn't find him soon, he'd have to inform Rouvelier, which he didn't want to do because Allen was a nice kid, and God knew the punishment he would have to deal with for 'attempting to abandon all duties.'

The white haired teen wasn't in his bedroom, the cafeteria, or anywhere.

Of course he had to go missing on the one day Link slept in.

A part of him was angry at himself for losing the teen so easily.

He walked out of the room they shared.

With no other option, Link made an appointment to contact Rovelieur.

* * *

"What do you mean you've 'lost' the fucking Noah!?" The grown man screeched in the Crow's face.

Link held a calm expression.

"He was neither in his bedroom, the Ark, nor the cafeteria."

Rovelieur was angry. More than angry, he was furious. The Church's most loyal employee had lost the his most important test subject. He stood there steaming until a slow, crude, twisted grin marred the man's expression.

"So... the infamous Allen Walker has decided to abandon his duties as an exorcist and break his parole?"

The blonde stayed silent, suspicious of what his superior was getting at. An accursed laugh flew from Rouvelier's mouth, the cackling growing louder by the moment. The twisting sound of the wretched laugh made Link's skin crawl. After a moment, the laughter died down to a mere chuckle.

"I suppose I'll have to find him myself..."

* * *

The man walked purposefully through the Black Order's halls, heading towards the Science Department to have a short conversation with Chief Komui regarding Allen Walker.

Anger coursed through his blood. He was blinded by fury. How could that stupid teenager even think that he could leave anytime he wanted to, especially when he was to be guarded 24/7 in case something happens.

A tuft of red hair caught the attention of the man.

He only knew two people with red hair: General Cross, and Bookman Jr.

Rouvelier followed the owner of the hair. The moment he caught up with the child, he placed a strong hand atop his shoulder, forcefully turning the child to him.

The child let out a loud gasp, before gritting his teeth and letting out a loud yell.

A small foot speedily hit the man in the jaw, earning a grunt of pain.

Before the child could run, the man grabbed the child in a tight grip by the back of his neck, digging his fingers into the sensitive flesh.

He held him like an ashamed puppy that had done wrong.

Red scrunched his eyes tight, determined not to let out a single whimper of pain.

"You're coming with me..." Rouvelier said with a voice laced with ice.

Red knew that if he were to try to get away, the punishment would only grow to be worse.

He scowled as he was dragged away throughout the unfamiliar halls.

"...Where are y-"

"Keep your mouth shut. You have no right to speak." The man interrupted angrily.

The child stayed silent.

He knew they were all just a bunch of wackjobs after all.

* * *

Without anything else to do, Lavi and Lenalee decided to head back down to the Science Department. They both had skipped lunch to find Allen, again, and lunch wasn't for another couple of hours.

Just outside the door, both Lavi and Lenalee could hear the loud bellowing of a man.

"Where is he!?" They couldn't recognize the voice. Lenalee could faintly hear the muffled voice of reason coming from her older brother.

It took Lavi a moment to identify the man who was shouting, but Lenalee recognized it almost immediately when he started shouting again.

She froze. Her eyes dulled, and she seemed to almost shrink into herself and grow smaller. This was the man who caused her so much pain. So much hurt. The only thing keeping Lenalee from receding into herself completely was Lavi's concerned voice.

"LenaLady? Are you okay?"

"Why is _he_ here...? Why is Rouvelier at the Black Order?" She whispered, her bangs hanging over her eyes as she took a step back.

Lavi gasp shortly. He couldn't answer her, because he wasn't sure either.

The exorcists were just as surprised by the next voice they heard.

"Lemme go, ya rat bastard! I don't have anything to do with you, fucker!" The sound of Allen's voice rang in their ears, and they both felt a cold chill pass over them.

Lavi burst through the door, anger on the verge of boiling over. A flame in his eye, so intense that he couldn't contain it. He knew that an angry Rouvelier and an angry mini-Walker were not a good combination. Plus, from hearing just that tid-bit of information outside the door, Lavi could tell something was wrong. Very wrong.

He was greeted by the image of Allen clawing desperately at Rouvelier's hand as the made held him midair by his hair. Komui stood at his full height, just two or three feet away from the man, anger pulsing to the point where Lavi could see some of his veins popping out. Lavi had never seen the sister loving, whimsical man so angry before- not even when a group of finders thought it'd be OK to catcall Lenalee. The chair Lavi assumed he was just sitting on, was on its side next to Komui's feet. The only sounds one could hear was the harsh breaths of nervous scientists and angry men.

The men and women of the Science Department couldn't get themselves involved in this issue. Their life-sakes were at stake. Not only that but Rouvelier had indirectly threatened anyone who helped the small boy in his grasp or held information regarding the whereabouts of Allen Walker from him. No matter the injustice, they couldn't speak up. They'd be risking more than just their jobs, also their families' livelihood. In situations like this, the scientists were completely and utterly useless.

Two sets of eyes stared at the blazing green.

"Let the boy go, Rouvelier." Lavi attempted, reigning in his emotions as best as he could under these circumstances.

"And if I don't?" The man questioned haughty, squeezing the boy harder.

"Then I'll-"

A wicked grin adorned the man's face as he interrupted the bookman apprentice. "You'll do what, bookman apprentice? You have no power here. No influence! I can easily take away your title as an exorcist away and have yours and your master's approval to stay with the Black Order exempted! I don't think Bookman would be very happy, knowing that his apprentice failed at his training, and cost him decades worth of research that he's been working on."

Lavi spoke through clenched teeth. "Damn you..."

"What's the point in all you idiots fighting over a boy," he shook Allen around a little, "...that you've never even met before?!" He questioned, not really asking anyone in particular.

"It's because we do know him!" John shouted out of the blue, before anyone else could speak.

"Oh really? Then what's this _thing's_ name?" The skepticism unhidden in his tone. He stared mercilessly at everyone in the room, his eyes lingering a bit on some he considered more suspicious than others.

"My name is Allen Walker, you stupid fuckin' twat!" The child screamed angrily.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Next Chapter is here! Enjoy! XD if you can, please check out my other stories too! They're so lonely. Hahahaha.**

 **Disclaimer: Non possiedo nulla!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

For what seemed like the millionth time that day, the entire Science Department grew silent. The only sound was the pitter pattering of heavy rain on the large windows. The sky outside was dark. It was almost night time, but the fire radiating from Red's eyes hadn't faded in the darkness just yet.

"What do you mean you're Allen Walker?" Rouvelier coarsely said, ignoring the insult, now sporting a fleshy purple mark below his lower lip.

"Jus' as I bloody said it! Now lemme the fuck go, ya dirty bastard!" The redhead responded sharply.

The grown man jerked his head towards Komui, wearing an intense glare as he waited for an explanation.

Komui sighed, bowing his head. he explained the earlier events.

"...Now we're here." He finished.

The familiar twisted grin of the man had formed on his face, sending shivers down Komui's spine.

The evil smirk could only mean one thing, which he prayed that he was just over thinking it.

The memories of his sister, still young and no longer purely innocent because of the pain and suffering she was put through, cruelly tied to a thin bed, awaiting her next punishment filled his mind. He would never forget the torture she went through, nor the look on her face when he came for her. He could never forget that look.

He didn't want even a single other human being put in her position ever again.

Rouvelier just kept on grinning. A chuckle escaped his thin, chapped lips.

"I do believe this calls for a bit of interrogation." The man said nonchalantly, as if that were the most normal thing in the world.

Komui felt a pang of guilt form in his chest. He couldn't do anything to stop Rouvelier.

"No, you can't do that!" Reever said, now defending the boy they all had come to know and love.

Reever was ignored by the man, whose grip had moved from the fidgeting child's head to right arm.

"You're coming with me."

"Wait! Just... give us a moment to speak to him!" Lenalee spoke bravely, her protective instincts over taking her fear of the impending man in front of her.

Rouvelier slowly turned to her, eyebrows furrowing down into a demeaning glare. "Fine, you have two minutes." He spat out, practically throwing the child at her, forcing her to catch him and nearly tripping.

Lavi rushed to Lenalee's side. "We need to warn you about a few things before you go in there with... _him_." The redhead whispered.

"What? Why'?" The child looked at both of the exorcists' faces, studying them carefully for a moment. He had a look of cruel, naive, childlike innocence.

"...He's not doing a norma' interrogation, is he?" Allen spoke uneasily.

Lenalee closed her eyes, slowly nodding her head. Lavi didn't speak, looking away.

Allen's personality quickly changed, a snarky laughter exerting from him. "Hah! Let him try something, I'll beat the bugger into the ground. I bet 'e can't do shit!." He boasted confidently.

Lavi and Lenalee exchanged desperate looks.

"We need you to be serious right now, Allen. Rouvelier... he isn't someone you can fight back. If you do, you won't have much of a future." Lavi said.

Allen switched the weight on his feet uncomfortably. "I don't have much of a future anyways. Well, 'cept for you guys, and waitin' on Mana, huh?" He looked at the ground, as if searching for something that wasn't there. Lavi looked at Lenalee, giving her a serious look.

"Allen... Just try to watch what you say, don't say anything that'll get you in trouble Ok?" Lenalee said, turning her face away at the last moment. She didn't want him to see the shame and regret.

Allen shrugged, "But what would get me in trou-"

"Times up, exorcists." Rouvelier said, cutting the time short. The exorcists said nothing. Allen stepped towards the crude man, eventually being dragged along when the man decided he was too slow.

They were out of the room.

Johnny was the first to break the silence, "Why is it always Allen!?" He sobbed violently.

Reever shook his head, disappointed, but he didn't have an answer for that. After many years of working at the Order, they all knew what interrogating actually meant. All they could do was give their silent prayers for the young Allen.

"Make sure you're there to see him once it's over. You have to make sure he's okay." Komui told Lavi and Lenalee.

They both nodded without a word, heading in Allen and Rouvelier's direction. Nothing else needed to be said in order to convey what Komui was implying.

The two made it to Rouvelier's office, the entire walk having only their footsteps to listen to. His office was in a secluded section of the Black Order. A temporary office, for when he came to the main branch, since he didn't normally stay there. It was a dark place, no one dared to go- whether by choice or not.

Allen was the first to walk in. Rouvelier closed the door before sitting down at his desk. The room was nicely furnished. Red velvet curtains blocking most of the light coming from the floor to ceiling windows just behind Rouvelier. Allen looked around. There was a large bookcase filled with hundreds of dusty volumes, that probably haven't been touched since they were placed there. The desk Rouvelier sat at was a deep shade of brown.

 _Mahogany? Oak? The hell would I know. I'm just a street urchin._

Allen stared at the man in front of him. Lenalee and Lavi told him to behave, right? So he waited for the man to give an order rather than just do what he wanted to- which was to trash the place and beat the man's face in, but Allen refrained himself. He was a street urchin, but he had a brain. And he knew how to use it.

"Sit down." Rouvelier ordered.

Allen complied, sitting on the only other chair. It was pretty comfy, but he chose to keep quiet. After seeing the stupid pirate so serious, he didn't want to say anything stupid.

"Let me ask you a few questions... Do you know who the fourteenth is?"

The boy's face turned from silent contemplation to confusion. "Uhh, no. I don't got no clue as to who that is." Allen said shaking his head, and then to himself, "I also don't know no people stupid 'nough to name their kid Fourteenth."

Rouvelier observed his expression. Allen shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He was used to all kinds of glares sent his way, but this man... Something about him was off. Something about him made his skin crawl.

"Do you know who Mana Walker is?" The grown man asked.

The child swallowed thickly. " 'Course I do. He's my foster father." He let the words glide off his tongue.

"He ' _is_ ' your foster father? Do you know where he is then? What happened to him?"

"Yes, he is my foster father, and yes, I do know what happened! He left for the next circus and dropped me off here until he comes back!" He defended, feeling indignant that Rouvelier even bothered to ask such a ridiculous question.

Rouvelier's eyes just barely narrowed, before the unusual grin appeared on his lips. A slight chuckle escaped from his lips.

Allen fumed. "Why the bloody hell are you laughin', you bastard!? Ya sure like laughin' lots don't'cha? Bastard!"

"Just the fact that those exorcists had the guts to lie to you." Rouvelier's brutal smile made an appearance. "Guess they're not as nice and innocent like they want people to believe."

"Lied? What are you...-" The child was interrupted.

"Mana Walker is dead. You, with your own marred left hand, killed him after turning him into an Akuma- into a _demon_!" Rouvelier shouted, cackling maniacally, pointing am accusing finger at the nine year old.

The nine year old's face twisted into a look of petrified horror. His mouth gaped open.

"N-No I didn't! I wouldn't! He's alive, and- and he's coming back for me!" The child defended fruitlessly.

"Telling yourself that won't bring your father back..." Rouvelier spoke coldly.

"He's dead, Allen Walker. _You killed him_."

A large pool of tears clouded the silver-gray eyes. Without consent, a multitude of tears fell from his eyes. He bowed his head in shame.

Rouvelier's grin grew, believing he had finally broken the child.

"Y-You bastard!" Allen shrieked at the man, jolted up from his seat, his right hand colliding with the man's cheek painfully. The man didn't move, too shocked.

The redhead's right leg pumped up, striking his chin for the second time that day. Rouvelier caught it while it was still in the air, harshly throwing the child off to the side. The next second, Allen was on his feet again. He didn't take the time to sob over a small injury.

The child's foot flew to the man's shin, one that, with no doubt, would bruise later. Rouvelier's right fist smashed into Allen's face with ease, making the redhead fall back. The man ground his foot on the child's fallen body, listening to the crunching of his ribs was a sadistic kind of satisfaction.

Allen gasped in pain. Tried to at least. His breathing was ragged, and he wasn't able to take clear breaths. He curled on his side, clutching his chest and ribs. He got in a fetal position, something he learned to do often when getting beat. This way, his pain would lessen. Hopefully.

The man's foot kept coming, each kick more painful than the last. Not knowing how long he was on the ground, Allen merely counted each kick, until his vision blurred and everything started to fade to black. At last, Rouvelier finally stopped, but Allen kept his eyes closed in fear of what he would see.. He clung onto consciousness, though, determined to stay awake.

"I do believe we're done here." Rouvelier said, brushing himself off. "We can postpone this interrogation for another day."

Allen slowly, unconfidently opened an eye. He just barely lifted his head to spit the crimson liquid onto the man's shoe.

"...F-fuck y-you...Y-You bloody'...A-Arse..hole.." Allen managed to speak.

"Get out of here, Walker." Rouvelier spat out the words like they were on fire. Stepping on the boy's face one last time, grinding down into the floor, the rug chaffing his left cheek.

Allen barred his teeth at the man, standing up, attempting to ignore the awful throbbing coming from his sides, which he held onto in hope the horrendous pain would go away. He was almost positive a few ribs had been broken during the process. Probably some other bones, but the pain was throbbing everywhere, so he couldn't exactly tell.

The child stumbled towards the door, determined not to show any signs of weakness, using his somewhat paralyzed hand to open the door.

He was met with four people outside the door. Two guards, and two exorcists being held back. The moment the guards released the exorcists, they rushed to the child's side, holding him up to keep him from falling. He hissed at the burst of pain that grazed over it. The hand quickly moved away from the area, holding him by his trembling arm.

A horrified gasp escaped a female's mouth, "Allen?" Her eyes flew straight to the dull, cynical gray that had replaced the brightened silver. His attention was fading in and out. Lenalee placed a delicate hand on his bloody face, hoping for a reaction, but none came.

"H-Hey, little buddy?" Lavi tried to keep the child awake and focused, at least, until they made it to the infirmary.

His head felt like he was about to burst into flames. The numbness went away, replaced by a burning sensation all over his dark still clung to the corner of his eyes. He swore, he heard someone calling his name, but the voice sounded so far away, he couldn't quite reach it.

"ALLEN!"

Everything went black.

* * *

 **I know. I feel evil. Lol. XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Another chapter, more pain. Lol. I'm not as evil as you think! Don't stone me just yet! Things will get better! *Maybe..* Also, I'm starting summer school Tuesday, so sorry guys. I probably won't update quick like you think I would! DX I'll try tho! hahaha.**

 **Disclaimer: Ní féidir liom aon rud a féin!**

 **CHAPTER 8**

Lavi held Allen's small form within his arms, bridal-style. He and Lenalee dashed across the halls towards the infirmary. Lenalee activating her Dark Boots in order to get there first and tell the nurses to prepare.

The moment Lavi reached the doors, he was greeted by a nurse and the acrid stench of sterilizers and alcohol and esthetics. The nurse's eyes shot towards the small child being held by the redhead.

"I'll take over now. I can't believe this would ever..." The nurse shook her head and gently wrapped her arms around Allen, taking him into her embrace. "I just can't. Poor child..."

Lenalee looked down with teary eyes, but before the tears spilled over Lavi spoke up in a rushed manner. "A-Ah! Lena, don't cry! He'll be just fine, okay? He's with the nurses now!"

The female exorcist wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I know, I know. I'm not crying because of that. It's just that... I feel so sorry for Allen. He's barely half my age at the moment, and look how much he's gone through already. I-I think I know why he wouldn't tell us the details of his past..." She sobered.

Lavi couldn't deny her words, even he felt a bit sad for the usually bright eyed, smiling exorcist. As a bookman, he'd have to tell gramps about everything, but since Bookman had been sent on a mission that 'only a true bookman' can do, he'd have to record it himself.

The redhead shook his head, "Not all in his life was bad though, Lenalee." Wearing a small, sad smile, he continued, "Don't forget. He had his father to take care of him, teach him what's good and bad." He ended.

Lenalee's eyes just filled with more tears, "B-But he lost Mana.." She said, constantly rubbing her eyes.

"That's true. But you know what, he has us now." Lavi finished, giving her shoulder a thoughtful squeeze.

She pulled her hands away from her eyes, looking more positive than ever. "You're right.. It's our job to be there for him. When he has no one else, we'll still be there for him, right?" She said, her expression brightening with each word she spoke.

"Of course." His grin broadened.

"Let's go into the waiting room." Lenalee said. Lavi nodded. They walked through the doors, now making their way to the next room.

The wait was painstakingly long. What felt like hours, was only a few minutes.

Just when they thought they couldn't take it any longer, the same nurse they had spoken to earlier opened the door connected to the waiting room. She walked as quickly as she could in the high heels she wore.

"Are you the two who brought in the child?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's us."

"We have a list of all his injuries." She said, holding out the injury list to Lenalee.

She looked them over, her eyes dashing through each line of words that overfilled the paper. A horrified gasp passed her lips.

Lavi was reading the paper over her shoulder, and his expression was anything but happy.

"Right now, he's resting in room 32. He has a mild concussion, so we have to watch him carefully. Especially since he's only a child." The nurse said.

"Can we see him?" Lenalee asked with hopeful eyes.

The nurse thought for a moment, before nodding. "I suppose you could, as long as neither one of you disturb his rest." She said. "Follow me."

Lavi and Lenalee handed her back the report, and followed behind her into yet another hall, passing multiple rooms along the way. At the end of the hall was room 32.

She swiped a card attached to her lanyard, unlocking the door.

Slowly and quietly, the nurse opened the door.

A single window stood opposite of the door, allowing in dim lighting to illuminate the pristine white walls surrounding the small white bed. The bed looked large compared to the small bundle huddled in the center of it, a tuft of auburn hair spread across the downy pillow. The rest of his head was covered in bandages for extra measures.

"While we were bandaging him up, we noticed he had a rather..'Unique' quality about him. His left arm is severely deformed. Could it be some sort of Innocence? Is he a new exorcist?" She whispered to the two other exorcists.

Lavi shook his head, "No, he's been here for almost a year."

"I've never seen him before."

"Do you know who Allen Walker is?" Lenalee piped in, giving the woman a side glance.

"The white haired boy? I believe I've seen him once or twice. But what does that have to do with anything..?" The nurse shuffled her high-heeled feet.

"That's Allen. Some potion changed him into a kiddo." Lavi explained.

The nurse wore a shocked look, covering her red lipsticked mouth with her hand.

Another nurse walked in the doorway. "There you are! We need your help. The patient in room 6 has gone violent!" She said, taking the high heeled nurse by the hand and dragging her from the two exorcists.

The list lay forgotten on the foot of the bed.

"Should we stay here until he wakes up?" Lenalee whispered to Lavi.

"Probably. After dealing with Rouvelier, I doubt he'd want to wake up alone." He answered.

They each grabbed a chair from the side and sat next to the bed. The only sound in the room was their shallow breaths and the boy's ragged breathing.

The boy twitched. Lenalee looked at Lavi confused, concerned, and a rid bit hopeful.

"Either he's waking up, or he's having one hell of a nightmare."

Allen's breathing started to sound even more labored. His eyebrows furrowed down, and he looked like he was in intense pain. After a moment, Allen began mumbling incoherent words and thrashing around a little.

"M.. Mana... No, please... I didn't mean it..." His mumbling became clearer.

"Please... Don't hurt me..." He spoke a bit louder.

Lavi frowned. "I guess he's having a nightmare... Could it be possible he's remembering?"

Lenalee didn't answer. She just sat there as her heart constricted in pain.

Allen calmed down, his breath steadying.

The exorcists breathed a sigh of relief.

The room grew silent again.

The sound of continuously falling droplets of rain was soothing for everyone after all that had happened that day.

The calm room hadn't stayed calm for long.

"MANA!" The child shrieked, startling both exorcists. His voice piercing the veil and causing both exorcists to jump up in fright. The child jolted up from his rest, breathing heavily. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates, the silver orbs contrasted against the shivering white skin surrounding them. His trembling, bony shoulders rose and deflated in sync with his breathing.

Allen raised his right hand to cover the left side of his face with a pained expression. He pulled his hand back and observed it, as if searching for something that should have been there. The hand plopped back down to his side, his head hanging.

"J-Just what the hell...was that?" His voice wavered with each passing word.

"...Allen? Are you ok? What did you dream about?" Lenalee asked, the worry clear in her voice.

The child didn't bother with a stubborn attitude, the nightmare had stolen any form of energy he once had.

"It was so strange... I was sitting at a grave- on a hill. This- this strange looking fat man with a creepy grin showed up. He said he could bring M-Mana back, said all I had to do was c-call his name... so I did. He did it, he brought him back! It was Mana... but it wasn't Mana. He- he turned into this thing. An Akuma. He sliced my eye, tried to kill me- said he was gonna curse me- but then, something ha-happe..." His voice trailed off. He didn't want to reveal his weakness. Allen clutched his lands close to his body.

Lenalee wrapped her arms comfortingly around the child, stroking the back of his auburn hair.

"Shh...It's okay. It's all okay. None of it ever happened.."

"B-but it felt so real.." He said tearfully, not bothering to comment on the hug. Lavi watched the scene progress.

"Damn it... I shouldn't be so weak." He pulled away, roughly rubbing away the tears that came too close to overfilling the corners of his eyes.

He set both of his hands on his lap and sat up straight, putting on a broad, assuring grin.

"Why don't we get out of here and get some food? I'm starving!" He said, placing his hand on his stomach, careful not to touch the bandaged area.

"Yeah, dinner's about to begin. Let's go!" Lavi spoke up, a grateful smile caressing his features. He was glad Allen didn't realize the truth and that the boy got over the pain Rouvelier caused him.

"But doesn't he have to rest?" Lenalee questioned, speaking her mind.

"I've rested plenty! Right now, I just want to eat!" Allen said, the smile refusing to leave.

"Fine, fine, but if Matron finds you, I'm not involved." The dark haired girl said, raising both hands up as though surrendering.

Allen stood up, tugging out a tube from his hand that was connected to a bag of fluids.

"They took my bloody' clothes!" He complained loudly, looking down at his torso. Lavi chuckled, and Lenalee laughed. Allen wore a cheap hospital gown. He muttered complaints while scanning the room for the only article of clothing he owned.

"Actually, why don't we get you a new outfit? Those clothes were so dirty and worn.." Lavi offered. "I bet Bookman wouldn't mind sharing." He turned to Lenalee, causing her to giggle.

"Okay. Lets just get going." Allen stretched both arms, yawning.

"Yea, lets go."

* * *

 **Allen? Better already?! Hmmmm~ Lavi, Lavi, Lavi, you have a long way to go before you become a full fledged bookman. Tsk tsk tsk. To think you missed that so clearly... The old man would be veeeery disappointed. Lol. XD no wonder he left ya behind. Hahaha.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! XD Another chappie! No, no, you can hold your applause. Hahaha. Finals week really gave me a lot of time to draw and write in my fanfics. Lol. (mainly this one) I'm gonna try to keep going, as fast as I can for now, because I started summer school already. Sigh. It's really killed me this past month. Lol. Anyways! Please Read & Review! Check out my other stories! And ENJOY~! Teehee~!**

 **Disclaimer: . אין לי כלום!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9**

Allen stood up, and immediately recognized something was wrong. Lavi chuckled at the look on his face. Allen snarled angrily. His entire backside was embarrassingly exposed.

He muttered unrecognizable curses under his breath, snatching the blanket from his bed in an unnecessarily harsh manner.

"C'mon, 'm starving!" Allen complained loudly.

"But shouldn't we get you some clothes first?" Lenalee asked.

"I have a blanket." Allen said.

"But wouldn't it be easier if you were wearing something?"

"...I have a blanket."

Lenalee sighed in defeat. He was stubborn in more ways than one.

"Let's just go while the head nurse is gone!" Lavi piped up. Even though he wasn't a parasitic type, he felt like he could eat a cow or two. He could hardly imagine how Allen was able to deal with being this hungry all the time.

"Fine." Lenalee rolled her eyes.

After a brisk walk through the halls, they were inside the cafeteria. Lavi watched Allen, observing any sign of discomfort. Neither Lenalee nor Lavi wanted him to run away again.

By this point, Allen accepted he was going to be stared at. After all, he was a beat up, worn child wearing hospital clothes. But he was too hungry to care about the multiple pairs of eyes that watched his every movement.

He followed behind the two exorcists with a slight attempt to bring less attention to himself.

They made their way to the ordering counter. Jeryy saw only the two exorcists.

"How you doin' Lavi, Lena-lady? What can I getcha'?"

"We're doing great, but you're missing a little something, or should I say, someone. We're not the only ones ordering." Lenalee sweat dropped.

The dreadlocked chef looked confused, searching for any other familiar faces. He turned back at them, shrugging. Allen was fuming, but knowing he was going to get a free meal, he held his tongue. He felt two hands on his shoulders, and suddenly, he was in the air!

"What do you think you're doing, you stupid twat!" He snarled at Lavi, any form of manners briefly forgotten.

The pink-haired man stared blankly at the annoyed child.

"Oh! Aren't you a cutie patootie? What's your name, hun?" Jeryy squealed.

Allen was dumbfounded. He couldn't help but wonder if the man was dangerous. He didn't speak.

"C'mon, don't be shy." Lenalee encouraged.

"..Allen." He said uncomfortably.

The man cocked his head. "What's your last name, Allen?" He asked innocently.

The images of the white haired boy flashed through the chef's mind. If Lavi and Lenalee were here, where was he? Surely the two must have met, with the amount of kindness and manners Allen had, he was surprised he wasn't with the child.

Something in Allen snapped. "Walker, okay!? Yea', I know what you're thinkin', I AM that stupid exorcist!" He growled. For some reason, he felt a fire burning inside him just at the thought of the 15 year old Allen Walker.

Jeryy looked astounded. Looking to Lavi and Lenalee for a better explanation.

"Komui's potion..." Lenalee said. "It turned him into a child." Lavi finished for her.

"Oh! That must mean he has the same appetite, no? What would you like, sugar?" Jeryy bounced back up.

"...I don' know.." Allen mumbled.

"We have everything you could think of, anything." Jeryy ensured.

"..I really don' know what to order. I ain't never had nothin' but the leftovers from the circus'. Allen said calmly, staring at the man in front of him. Jeryy wanted to laugh and believe the kid was trying to crack a joke, but Allen's expression never changed. A serious look, showing he wasn't lying.

Lenalee and Lavi's hearts constricted. Of course, 15 year-old Allen would never tell them things like this. He never was one for pity.

"Oi! Why'd it ge' all quiet?" Allen complained.

He looked in confusion at the torn expression Jeryy wore.

"It's just not right! No child should have to starve themselves like that!" The pink haired chef enforced. "I'll cook any meal for you, Allen hun. Just say the word and I'll finish it up in a jiffy!" He finished strongly.

Allen was slightly... er, weirded out. No one had ever actually offered him a full meal- other than his beloved foster father, and that was at the expanse of his own daily meal.

The red headed boy merely tilted his head to the side, a look of innocence, as he contemplated what he could get to eat. "C-could I have a bowl of soup, and maybe some bread, if I may?" He choked out, as if the polite words were acid on his tongue. The chef was giving him free food, so he felt obligated to at least be polite to the man.

The three were slightly taken aback at his sudden politeness. He was shaping up to be their Allen already.

"Anything else?" Jerry asked, already starting up the fire and grabbing ingredients from the containers.

The child shook his head, much to Jeryy's disappointment.

"Lavi, Lenalee?" The chef said.

"I'll have miso soup." The redheaded exorcist said with a broad grin. He sat Allen back down.

"Leak soup, please?" The dark haired female said.

"A lot of soup, no?" Jeryy smiled. Lenalee laughed.

"I'll have it ready in a jiffy!" Jeryy said, happily holding his spoon up with pride. After thanking Jerry, the three headed to an empty table and sat down in wait.

Allen yawned, stretching out his right arm. His left arm clutched the thin blanket around his body like a lifeline.

"So, what was that place? You know, the place we were in earlier. I didn't get my roomed changed to someplace weird, did I?" He spoke uneasily. "I haven't ever seen a place like that."

"You mean the infirmary?" Lavi inquired.

"The infa-what?" He commented with a raised eyebrow. Lavi and Lenalee stared at him like a rare animal before coming to the conclusion that Allen must have never been admitted to a hospital before considering he'd been dirt poor before.

"Infirmary." Lenalee annunciated slowly. "It's a place where you go when you get sick, injured, or anything along those lines. "It's also called the sick-bay."

"Oh." He said quietly. After a moment of silence, Allen grimaced and looked away from the two exorcists.

"Allen? What's the matter? You aren't looking so well." Lavi reached over and put a hand on Allen's shoulder, but avoided getting too close in case something happened.

Allen shook his head. "I-it's nothing. I'm just..." He gripped his head with his uncovered hand and bent over, grimacing all the while. "Ugh... my head..."

"Oh, well, of course your head hurts. You got banged up pretty good yesterday- well, bad. Ehm you know what I mean." Lavi said sheepishly.

"The anesthesia is wearing off..." Lenalee stated worriedly. She looked at Lavi, as if expecting him to do something about It.

"We need to hurry and get him back. I'm sure they're looking for him by now." Lavi answered.

"Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, they're ready!" Jeryy called out as he set down a tray filled with three different bowls of soup. Lenalee was about to get up, but Lavi held out a hand and politely said "I'll get them."

Lavi came back and immediately handed out the bowls. He could easily tell which belonged to who.

Allen, in his state of hunger was about to shove the whole loaf of bread down his throat before he hesitated, eyes scanning over the food as if searching for something. Lavi and lenalee already began digging into their own food, not having eaten before hand due to their worry over Allen.

"What's wrong, Allen? I thought you were hungry? Lavi spoke with his mouthful.

"Haha, you're looking at it like it'll be the death of you! Ooohhh~ what if Jerry messed with it just to tease you~!" Lenalee laughed innocently.

Silver eyes glinted in the light, shrinking down to a pinpoint. He leaped out of his seat and would have took off if it weren't for Lavi's quick reflexes. Lavi held onto Allen's waist, pulling him back down into his seat and pinning him there. "It's ok, Allen! It's ok! The food's not poisoned! I swear! Lenalee was just joking around." Lavi was more enraged than he'd ever been before. Almost as much as he'd been when he saw Rouviere dragging around Allen just yesterday. To think anyone would poison a child's meal when said child has never done anything wrong in his whole life. All the kid wanted was to live happily and peacefully with his adoptive father, but even now he couldn't do that since the man was dead. Lavi wondered if poison was the reason the boy said he'd only search for leftovers rather than scouring for a good full meal.

"Yeah, right! That's what they all say!" Allen tried wriggling out from his strong grip. Lenalee sat off to the side, silently repenting for what she'd said. Once again, she said something unnecessary, causing the boy on her left more pain. She only meant it like if Jerry made the soup a bit salty just to tease the kid, not that the man would ever do that to any of his creations. She didn't mean any harm, but what's done is done. Allen was on high alert, so she had to fix it somehow.

"It's perfectly fine! See?" The dark haired exorcist grabbed her spoon, dunking it in his soup to stir it around. She brought it up to her mouth and ate s big mouthful while smiling. "No poison! If there was I wouldn't be eating it!"

Allen stared at her blankly before turning a few shades pinker, embarrassed at his behavior. Of course he would be wary, but they didn't seem like the jerks back at the circus who would put rat poison in his food for kicks. His body relaxed, but he squirmed a little in Lavi's grip. Taking a look at the boy, Lavi loosened his hold to make sure the kid wouldn't run off on them. "You alright now?" Lavi asked in a whimsical tone, merely going back to devouring the rest of his soup.

"Fine..." Allen muttered, making sure his towel was still tightly wound around his small lithe body. The soup's aroma wafted up to his nose as he sat there, taunting him, so, unable to resist, Allen grabbed his own spoon and sipped a bit of it, eyes growing wide in shock. " **Oh my god**! This is the best thing I've ever tasted in my life! That chef guy must be a _**God**_!" A burst of liquid shot from Lavi's nose as he started- well, tried- to guffaw at Allen's reaction. Lenalee stopped eating to laugh at her two companions. Lavi was off to the side choking and shouting goodbyes to the world melodramatically while Allen became the human vacuum machine they knew and loved.

 _'If only we could pause time and stay like this forever...'_ Lenalee thought.

But even the most precious moments come to an end...


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks guys for all the wonderful reviews! XD made me feel so motivated to work on it! Although, I'm getting close to finishing all the chapters from the original, it'll still be a while, but when i do finish it, I'll probably take even longer because I'll have to make it up instead of rewriting it. :P lol. Sucks. Oh well... Please Read and Review! It's very helpful insight, on anything you have to say! Even if it's just one word! xD**

 **Disclaimer: მე არ ფლობენ არაფერი!**

* * *

Allen patted his stomach happily. The first full meal in god knows how long, and it was delicious.

"Ah... That was the best meal I have ever eaten!" The child said jubilantly.

"I have to agree with you on that, little buddy!" Lavi said, grinning. He stretched and yawned, looking over at the clock. It was getting a bit late, and they'd need to head back to the infirmary soon. Lenalee finished last, nodding in agreement.

"Now what?" Allen asked. He pushed his plates off to the side and Lenalee cleared the table for them.

"It's getting really late. We should probably take you back to the infirmity, before the nurse notices you're gone." Lavi suggested.

"Why~!?" Allen whined. "I'm alright! See? No headache!"

"Because you're injured and we aren't doctors- and doctors know best- so if your doctor says you're supposed to be on bed rest, then you're supposed to be on bed rest." Lenalee stated matter of factly.

"I guess..." He said, lightly placing his hands over his bandaged cheek. "How was I injured?" He asked, locking eyes with her.

Lenalee and Lavi's jaws dropped.

"You don't remember?" Asked the female exorcist.

Allen just shook his head slowly, trying to recall something, anything. "I remember arguing with that guy with a freaky 'stache... think his name was rouva- ravioli? Wait, think that's food... Well it's something like that."

"Rouvelier? What happened then?" She egged on.

"I must've blacked out. I can't remember anything after I kicked 'im in the jaw." He shrugged before adding on. "Dont remember why, but he probably deserved it anyways."

Lavi wasn't sure whether or not to thank the lord. A small part of him was glad that he had forgotten the part about Mana. Who knows what would happen if he found out? Lavi side glanced at the boy while he conversed with Lenalee about random stuff. He and Lenalee heard what Rouvelier had said back at the office, but were unable to do anything about it because of the guards. They could've easily broken past them, but that would have just caused more problems. Lavi watched the two talk and giggle- mostly Lenalee whenever Allen blushed- and thought about what happened to Allen. Some part of the kid's mind must have locked the information on Mana away, because it was too much for him. Lavi is a Bookman, and Bookmen treasure the truth, so imagining Allen finding out the people he trusted lied to him about someone so important would probably devastate him worse than when Mana had originally died.

"Umm, hey Allen. Are you sure that was all you could recall about yesterday?" Lenalee asked again, biting her lip.

"Yes... Why do you keep asking with that look? What happened? Something else important happened, didn't it?" Allen questioned suspiciously.

"Nah! Don't worry about it buddy! Nothing happened! Why would you even ask that? Ahahaha, oh look! There's Yu-chan!" Lavi cooed, waving at Kanda. The sudden change in demeanor confused the boy, and Lavi used the chance to drag him off to go see the grumpy swordsman.

"I thought we needed to bring Allen back to the infirmary?" Lenalee gave Lavi a weird look.

"But look how lonely he looks!" Lavi cried out.

"I think he'd prefer it if we didn't bother him..." Before she could continue, he already rushed over to the samurai, Allen in tow, so she reluctantly followed.

The atmosphere significantly got thicker, and Allen seemed to look angrier than before as he escaped Lavi's grasp and ran back to Lenalee's side.

"I don't want to be around that stupid girly sword-guy. He pisses me off. Why's that idiot pirate calling him 'you' chan anyways? Sounds stupid _beyond_ stupid." Allen said.

"It's his first name. In Japanese ethics, it's rude to call someone by their first name unless you're very close to them, but Kanda hates anyone calling him that in general." A drop of sweat fell. "But he's not a bad guy. Really! He's just a little... Shy?"she tried to brighten up the image of Kanda, but Allen only grunted in indifference.

After standing off to the sidelines for a while and watching the two men interact, Lenalee took the first step to go and chat with them.

She began walking over to the excited rabbit and an annoyed Kanda, while the short auburn haired boy followed. Multiple steady eyes watched the child in suspicion, but the separate orbs had gone unnoticed, or, at least, that's what they thought.

"Why do you have to be so mean, Yuu?" Lavi whimpered and flailed around over exaggeratedly while trying to cling to the samurai in front of him, who seemed to be dodging his attempts with ease.

"Why do you have to be so annoying?" A vein popped out on Kanda's forehead.

"Lavi, Kanda, please." Lenalee said nervously, raising her hands, palm up.

"Che. Whatever. The idiot's lucky I haven't chopped him up yet." Kanda muttered under his breath.

Lavi stood off to the side, fake crying.

"Pfft. I wouldn't be surprised if you couldn't even slice through butter with that puny thing you call a sword!" Allen scoffed. A feeling of dread suddenly passed over Lavi and lenalee.

"What was that, beansprout?" Kanda glared. The child mirrored his expression. A spark lit between the two. (AN: Not a romantic spark, mind you. XD)

"What's wrong? Got your long girly hair stuck in your ears, ya' bloody tranny?" Allen retorted.

Lavi and Lenalee noticeably paled. There was no way this could end well unless one of them backed off, not like either would, though. They were probably the most stubborn people in the entire building.

Kanda took an offensive stance. His hand twitched towards Mugen. "You're just begging for a death wish, aren't you? You stupid, useless brat!" He added in, loud and harsh.

As if Kanda had pressed a big, shiny, red self-destruct button, Allen's face flushed scarlet in anger. If he had a nickel for every damn time someone had called him useless, he wouldn't have been working at a god damned pathetic excuse of a circus.

He charged.

A large group had already formed around Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, and Allen. Allen lunged towards Kanda, aiming for a kick in Kanda's mid-section, but his foot was caught by Kanda's quick hands. He twisted the foot before releasing the boy, smirking at the tumbling boy. Maneuvering was becoming difficult for Allen, because he had to keep a firm grip on the blanket tied around his lithe body which threw off his center of balance. Not only that, but almost his entire body was covered in layer upon layer of bandages and bruises. Fighting in his state would've been almost impossible, especially since he chose his partner to be the infamous Kanda, Yu.

Allen rolled onto his right hand and flipped onto his feet, preparing a familiar stance which caught the eyes of many of the bystanders.

He charged again, this time aiming for Kanda's shins with a swift sidekick, but Kanda saw through it and solidified his stance.

"Pathetic. I suggest you stop this idiocy before you embarrass yourself any further." Kanda had a disgusted look on his face.

Allen stood back at his original spot. His breath came in short pants, and he laughed at the nineteen year old half-heartedly.

"Don't think this is over just yet, ya damn tranny," He panted. "As a clown, I've got many tricks up my sleeves, hah, and as a former street urchin, I've got lots'a dirty tricks hidden up these sleeves as well!" For a third time, Allen charged at the man raising his fist in the air, but just as he got in range, Allen changed his running angle and slid between Kanda's legs. With swift hands he unbuckled and snatched the unsheathed Mugen right under Kanda's nose.

Multiple surprised gasps echoed throughout the large cafeteria.

A proud grin adorned the small cherub face as the boy held up the weapon like a grand prize.

Kanda, on the other hand, was fuming. ' _How dare that dirty little sneaky brat even THINK of stealing MY Mugen!?'_ He thought.

" **ALLEN WALKER**! What are you doing out of the infirmary before your wounds completely healed?!" An angry voice screamed from across the crown of people. Allen groaned. "Please don't let it be that old hag again... Oh _thank_ god."

Cobalt eyes met Silver, and it seemed as if a silent truce was made, Allen tossed the sword at Kanda while rolling his eyes. "Hah! Thanks for the exercise, ya dummy," Allen said. A thin sheen of sweat could be seen on his face, soaking into his bandages. He walked away, and used his small stature to maneuver out of the crowd of people. He glanced boredly at the nurse in front of him.

"Who said you could leave the infirmary?" The nurse asked, eyebrows furrowed down, as she stood between Allen and the doorway. Apparently she'd heard of his previous escapades with the exorcists. She grabbed onto his wrists and led him out into the hallways. Apparently she'd also heard of his sense of direction. The two voices grew more and more muffled, but they could still be heard for a while.

"My stomach 'o course. I was starving!" He said loudly.

"Fine fine, but you need your rest. Next time, we'll bring you food." The nurse shook her head.

Their footsteps faded away, and all the finders who were watching the fight had already wandered off.

"Great... Now my soba's cold." The samurai grumbled.

"Typical Yu."

"Don't call me that."

"I don't know what you're talking about~ I said 'you', ahaha~"

* * *

 **Lol. I don't know why, but when Allen held up Kanda's sword, I could only imagine Pro Wrestlers/ Boxers when they received a championship belt or something. XD hahaha. Sorry I took so long!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, took me a while to finish up this chapter, but here it is. Hope you all enjoy it while it's hot. XD**

 **CHAPTER 11**

 **Disclaimer: Ja ne posjedujete ništa!**

* * *

"Before we get to the infirma-thingy, may I ask just one more question?" Allen looked up at the nurse while sporting big puppy eyes as he clutched the infirmary blanket securely around his chest. The nurse stopped for a moment to stare down at him, unimpressed. She gave give a piercing glare which sent shivers down his spine- though he didn't show it.

"Where the bloody hell are my clothes?!" In a slip second, his tone of voice and personality changed back into the vulgar boy that first showed up.

The nurse just looked back up into the dark halls and paid him no heed. She kept pulling his hand in an attempt to drag him back to the infirmary, but the little tyke resisted the whole way.

"Dammit! Don't ignore me!" He stomped his feet in irritation and protest and dragged them along the concrete corridors. He absolutely hated being ignored.

"Shut your mouth. There are people sleeping." The woman said coldly.

"I don't bloody well care! I'm tired of being half-naked!" He shouted angrily. The nurse stopped walking which caused the fuming boy to bump into the fleshy body of the woman. She turned her head back to glare at him. Her stare was somehow cold yet burning. An icy coldness that seemed to exude that she didn't really care whether or not he died in those hallways, and a flaming hotness that seemed to burn right into his soul. Allen clamped his mouth shut and looked away from the woman. She gave him the creeps. She was almost as bad as the old woman, if not worse, and he wasn't sure that was possible until now.

'Where in the world did this 'Black Order' find these bloody nurses? From Hell?!' He thought. Allen sulked, but he kept his mouth closed tightly in case the crazy woman really did try to murder him when no one was around.

The rest of their trip was completely silent. It hadn't taken long for Allen to learn not to provoke the nurse- or any other, just in case they all acted the same way.

The moment they opened the doors to the infirmary, the stench of starch clean tools and medicinal alcohol assaulted the child's nostrils. He scrunched his nose in disgust. He could deal with dirt, trash, mold, and rotten food, but this smell was beyond comparable. It was the highest level of clean it could possibly be.

He wanted to comment and complain, but knowing the nurse, he knew she would scold him again. Annoyingly enough. He prayed to the God he didn't believe in that he wouldn't have to see her again any time soon.

Although it was getting late, Allen was wide awake. The grumpy nurse shooed him off to his room and left him there all by himself. Before he died of extreme boredom, he came up with a neat idea, and since everybody was asleep, he could finally go and have fun messing around.

Allen felt a rarely seen grin creep up the corners of his mouth. Slowly, he got up. The bed springs groaned loudly in protest against the pressure of the shifting weight, but Allen ignored it in favor of leaving the hospital bedroom.

"Where do you think you're going, young man?" A dark figure came out of the shadows in the corner of the room causing Allen to jerk in surprise, though his injuries protested every nanosecond of the motion. He held his stomach in pain. The weak pain medicine doing nothing to ease him.

"Just who the hell are you?" Allen asked through gritted eyes held a menacing glare. He didn't take all too kindly to being interrupted. No matter who it was.

"There's no need to get so worked up, Walker." The deep tenor voice came closer. The blended figure became a bit more clear, and Allen could make out the shape of a tall man.

"I asked you a question, you bloody wanker!" Allen shouted, getting into a fighting stance, reaedy to fight the unknown intruder. It was quite hilarious actually.

The stranger sighed. "Relax. My name is Howard Link. I've been sent here by the Order to monitor you in case anything unusual happens. You may address me as Link." The man walked out of the shadows revealing a young man with braided blonde hair and short bangs. His eyes were sharp and his eyebrows sharper. There were two dots aligned vertically on the center of his forehead, and a permanent frown marred his handsome features. Under a tan trench coat, he wore a high collared white dress shirt, and Allen could see the crisp black pants he wore underneath the trench coat.

Allen looked at his suspiciously. "Shut it, dot face. I wasn't told by anyone 'bout you, so I don't need to listen to your blabbering." Allen defended, making sure Link could hear the displeasure in his voice. Link, however, didn't look fazed in the slightest.

"When they said you were a bit more rough mannered than the current Allen Walker, they were making an understatement..." He said in a monotone voice.

"Well SORRY I fuckin' got turned into a damn bloddy lil' brat 'gain!" Allen shouted angrily. "I'm not the ever-so-polite Allen Walka' you expect to see, but it's not like I WANTED to turn back into this!" He gestured to his own body with quick, jerky movements, his silver eyes glowering with hatred. He was just getting more and more irritated by the second.

"Keep it down. It's late." Link scolded. Though, it definitely didn't help the case. Allen was seething.

"I can't tell who's worse! You or that ogre that wears a dress and calls herself a nurse!" Link ignored his comment and went on talking.

"Well, since you're wide awake now, how about I ask you a few questions- to pass the time."

"Not into no dumb ol' survey." Allen said snippety at his sarcastic tone.

"It's not a survey, and you don't have a choice."

"Like HELL I don't!"

"Where do you think you are?"

"An insane asylum." The redhead said sarcastically. "And CLEARLY you're one of the patients."

"How old are you?" Link ignored the obnoxious answer.

"I don't know when my birthday is, twat."

"Do you know who the fourteenth is?"

"Are you asking me if I ca' count to fourteen, you bastard!? I'm no' entirely stupid!"

"Moving on..." Link commented.

Allen sighed begrudgingly. He wasn't a fan of being interrogated.

"Who is Mana Walker in relation to you?" The young man's eyes scanned across a paper clipped to the clipboard he held, wearing a bored expression.

"He's a clown from a circus that I'm travelin' with. I'm waitin' on him to come back from whateva' the hell he's doin'."

Link looked up, observing the child's face. Allen merely stared back at him apathetically.

There was a small pause during the exchanging of glances.

"I see."

"Wha'? Is he not comin' back for me?" Allen half accused.

Link thought for a moment. He knew it wasn't his job to break Allen, besides, even if he had told the truth, he wouldn't be able to get any more answers. As cold as it was, he was just doing his job.

"We'll see."

Allen had a bad feeling, making him grow uncomfortable just sitting there, answering such personal questions.

"Do you know who Neah Walker is?"

A swirl of confusion mixed with the child's innocent silver eyes. The name almost sounded familiar, like he had heard it before.

"Mana's brother." The words escaped his mouth before he realized what he was saying. His eyes widened. How would he even know that? Mana had never spoken about having a brother!

Link looked as startled as he could be, which meant his eyes were slightly wider than they normally were, but only for a moment.

"How do you know that?" Link studied.

"I... I don't know." Allen stuttered.

Link didn't look like he believed him.

"We're done here. I'll be back in a moment, I need to have a quick word with...Someone." Link walked out from the room, leaving the child to his thoughts.

He sat on the bed, pondering what had just happened.

The thoughts consumed his mind, easily tiring him out.

Allen curled onto his side, careful not to disturb his injuries.

Sleep finally consumed him.

… But not in a way he'd have liked.

He remembered the night so clearly. His legs were near-frozen from the chilling weather. He had nothing but the clothes on his back: a simple clown costume given to him as a gift which was made of thin cloth materials and loose-fitted clown shoes, none of which helped defend him against the cold.

Although he was shivering from the cold, Allen hummed happily, because at least his hands were warm. His left was encased in his usual too-large oven mitt, and his right hand was held by a another hand belonging to none other than Mana Walker.

They were almost at their destination. The building wasn't even a mile away. Grey clouds loomed overhead, each wisp seeming to be pushing and shoving the other to make way. The streets were no better. Multiple carriages crossed the stone-paved roads, only missing collisions by a hair. Angry Coachmen shouted at each other, raising their fists, and people scurried to and fro between and underneath the oncoming traffic to escape from the torrent of icy winds. Every step Allen took made him more and more unhappy, though, as he would every crunch of half-melted snow or squish of soggy leaves.

Mana had begun to ramble on about how the next circus they went to would be much better, even if Allen didn't believe him.

Allen.

It felt so strange to be called Allen.

All his life, he had been called a demon, monster, freak, demented. He had finally picked up on a name he hadn't seen to be as hurtful as the others.

Red.

The color of the disgusting, deformed arm that was the cause of his 'nicknames' he had never wanted. To any other, it was a strange choice for a name, but he preferred the neutral title rather than 'demon' any day.

Nevertheless, the name hadn't lasted very long. Once Mana Walker entered his life, he had once again gained a new name.

Replacing the name itself wasn't a big deal, considering it was just another title he'd been given.

A small part of him almost felt guilty, though. It was almost like he was taking a part of himself and throwing it away by accepting the name, Allen.

Allen refocused on Mana and his surroundings.

"...You'll see, it'll be much larger- which means there'll be more people- which also means we'll make more money!" Mana rambled, gesturing wildly with his free hand.

"For food." Allen popped back.

"Of course! It'll be wonderful." A smile graced the man's face.

"It's getting really dark. Will we be able to take a break soon?" Allen thought aloud.

"Yes. Soon. Even I'm getting a bit tired." Mana chuckled.

A soft smile took over Allen's grubby face.

"What are you smiling at?" Mana teased.

"Nothing! It's just tha' I'm too damn' tired! I jus' wanna sleep!"

"Allen, children shouldn't curse."

"I don' give a shit."

The clown rolled his eyes at the child's loose behavior.

"Mana... Look out!" The child cried out.

Mana turned where the child had been looking, his eyes met with the petrified eyes of the driver. The man pulled the reigns harshly in attempt to stop the carriage. Before he could say anymore, Mana released Allen's hand and pushed him out of the collision zone. Allen watched in utter horror as the cart forcefully collided with his adopted father, a painful cry escaping the man's lips.

Allen froze for a moment, letting the situation sink in before realizing what just happened.

"M-Mana!" Allen cried out. Tears spilled from his eyes as he scampered towards the other clown.

"Allen..." The injured man spoke softly. There was blood everywhere, and Allen was almost afraid to touch the man in case he'd hurt him more.

"Mana.. Stay awake! Help's comin'!"

"Allen... Come here..." Allen crawled forward.

"Y-Yes?"

"Never stop... Keep walking... until the day... your own life comes... to... an... end." Allen could see Mana's eyes losing focus, his consciousness flickering before it slipped away all together.

"N-No! Mana! Wake up! Please don't leave me alone..!" Allen cried out, earning pitying stares from the crowd of people. "You promised me you'd stay with me and never leave me! You said we'd go to the new circus together! Mana..Please.." The child held onto his father's cold hands. He didn't want to admit it, but Allen knew already.

Mana Walker was dead.

* * *

 **OH MAH LORD. I ACTUALLY GOT AN UPDATE IN IN TIME FOR THE NEW YEARS. LOL. May this be a sign that I will update more often next year. Amen. LOL. Such a sad way to end it though... dang.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, guys. Sorry for the long wait. I've been super busy. Senior year, ya know? Lol. That and I actually have a social life(somewhat) this year. Hahaha. Thank you everyone who's read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this. I can't tell you how much it motivates me, even tho it seems like it doesn't since I never post... lol. This is the last chapter that I have to edit, from here on out, I have to actually start using my brain... XD welp... Chapters may take even LONGER, depending on whether or not I get writer's block for this. Lol. Wish me luck, guys!**

 **CHAPTER 12**

 **Disclaimer: Я нічога не валодаюць!**

* * *

The funeral had been beautiful, even if only a select few had bothered to even show their faces. The cloudy grey skies sent specks of crystaline water to rain down upon the participants, showering them with a blanket of white snow.

Allen didn't cry. He couldn't. He was numb, inside and out.

He was all alone now. He had no one.

Those who chose to come to the funeral left shortly after it was over, leaving the boy by himself. He sat, kneeling on the ground. The frozen dirt and rocks scrapped against his legs, but he stayed unmoving. Icy winds nipped at his face, but he ignored it.

It wasn't like he could do much about his situation. He was left with nowhere to go, no one to turn to, after his father died. The only option he saw left was to wait for death. Starvation? Dehydration? Hypothermia? Pneumonia? It didn't matter. However he died did not matt, because the moment his breath slipped away from his body, he'd be with his father just as they were before the tragic accident.

Lost in his depressing thoughts, Allen had not realized he was being watched.

"Good evening, little one. You look sad."

Allen slowly looked up, now aware that he wasn't the only person around. He was greeted with the image of a portly man wearing an oversized top hat and an ear splitting grin.

"I can bring your daddy back to life. Would you like that?" He said with a raspy voice and bending over to get a better view of Allen.

"... What?" Allen asked, confused.

"All that I need is for you to call him since you both seem to have such a special bond. Wouldn't it be great f you could see him again? For everything to be as it was before?"

"...He'll come back?"

"Of course! Come, now. Let's call him back from your detestable God."

"Can he... I mean, will he be able to hear me calling?" He questioned, bringing the man into a hysterical laughing fit. He didn't waste time answering Allen but instead began to produce a black, metallic skeleton from seemingly nowhere.

"Now, raise your voice and call your loved one back from the other world."

Allen shakily stood, taking weak steps towards the skeleton, and took a deep breath.

"That's it. Don't be scared now."

"MANA!" He shouted from the top of his lungs. A bolt of lightening soared through the sky and hit the unusual skeleton, making it glow. A name engraved itself on the skull, Mana, and it started to move little by little.

The hopeful smile that adorned the child's face faltered. He wasn't so sure about this anymore.

"Mana..." Allen shuffled a bit closer.

"A-Allen..?" The skeleton that hosted Mana's soul spoke at last.

"Mana!" The redheaded child confidently took a bigger step towards his father's new form, arms stretched towards him. "It really is you, Mana!"

"Allen... How could you...? HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME AN AKUMA?" Mana screamed words laced with pure wrath and disgust. His metallic arms morphed into a blade-like weapon.

"Hehe, how amusing. Now, akuma, I order you to kill the boy."

"Allen... Allen...! I curse you! ALLEN!" His large blade-like arm stretched above his head, pausing for just a moment. Allen froze in fear. Never had Mana displayed such a show of anger or despair. Then the blade came down, splitting the skin over Allen's left eye.

A scream tore at Allen's throat. It was a searing pain that pricked at his every nerve and felt as if it was melting the skin right off his face.

Even then, the pain wasn't as bad as the emotional scarring the boy endured. Allen watched his father, in an unfamiliar body, scream and flail about while trying to kill his adopted son.

Allen lay on the floor, cltuching his bleeding eye with his left hand in hopes of holding back the blood flow. His tears mixed with the blood pouring down his ashen face.

"I'm sorry... Mana." He sobbed, not moving from the floor. "Mana...!"

"All—?"

"Alle-?"

"ALLEN!"

The skin over Allen's left eye began to split open and bleed by itself. Blood pooled over his hands and soaked the hospital bed pillow.

Lavi and Kanda held down the unconcious, screaming and crying nine year-old with all their might, while Lenalee did everything she could think of to confort the boy and wake him up.

"What the hell happened to his face? Idiot! Don't loosen your grip!" Kanda warned Lavi.

Lenalee leaned over the boy, calling out to Allen, completely ignoring the other two and focusing on waking him up.

"M-Mana! No! Please... I'm sorry...!" Allen cried out. His tears mixed with the bright red blood flowing down his cheeks and soaking into the fabric of his hospital gown. Suddenly, the boy broke free of Kanda and Lavi's grasps, jerking his body up before curling into a fetal position, head tucked into his body. No one spoke, fearful of causing another outburst.

"There are too many people in this room. Get out of here!" The 'Ogre-in-a-dress' nurse shouted, directing her impatience to the three pajama-clothed exorcists on the sides of Allen's bed and the finders who happened to hear the commotion and joined the fray.

She didn't know what had happened or why almost half the Black Order's members were crammed into one room, but she needed space to work. She had a patient with serious injuries which she had to provide proper attention to.

The only ones who had stayed behind as all the finders trudged out of the room grumbling, were Komui, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, the nurse, and of course, Allen.

"Hmm... Could it be possible that he's beginning to age? After that nightmare, he probably gained some of his memories and look, he has his scar again! Perhaps he will continue to regain his memories through his dreams...?" Komui suggested, pulling up his clipboard, scribbling some notes on it as Link pulled out his note pad and began jotting down notes of his own.

"But what could've caused him to react like this?" Lavi contemplated, deep in thought of all the possibilities.

"...The night he turned his father into an Akuma..." Lenalee whispered quietly, shutting Lavi up quickly. He regretted asking already, but at the same time, it was necessary information.

"If this is it, I'm going to go train." Kanda said brusquely as he began stalking off towards the door.

"But it's three in the morning!" Lavi said incredulously after the samurai.

"I know." Kanda answered in a sarcastic manner as he slipped out of the door. Ignoring her idiotic friends, Lenalee decided to break the ice and talk to Allen.

"Allen? Are you alright? Come talk to us..." She coaxed, putting an arm over the boy's shoulders and sitting down next to him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Allen lashed out at her, swinging an arm in her direction. His face was ragged and furious like a rabid dog.

Lenalee easily dodged his attack, but was still shocked and terriffied at Allen's murderous aura. Komui's grip tightened on his clipboard, but he refused to lash out at the boy. If he did, the situation could get even worse, proving to do more harm than good.

"You.. You lied to me! He's not coming back... He's never coming back! HE'S DEAD!" Allen screamed, raising himself up as if to lash out at Lenalee again before suddenly dropping to his knees. He clutched his head in pain, wailing out as if it'd release some of the pressure.

"He hates me. He hates me! Why... am I so stupid...?" Allen sobbed pitifully. His shoulders began shaking violently in tune with his desperate cries. "I don't want to live without Mana, but he's gone... he's gone forever..." His voice crack near the end of his sentence, but there were no tears. They just wouldn't come. His father was gone, the only one who truly loved and cared about him, and the man was gone within an instant. He couldn't cry, because Allen jsut felt a deep emptiness witin his heart.

Link could honestly say he held no grudge or hatred towards Allen Walker. Actually, the ex-crow agent was quite fond of the white haired boy. Of course, he hadn;t exactly been fond of the sharp, sassy tone of the younger Walker, but to watch such a painful, heart-wrenching reaction, he actually held sympathy for the child.

KOmui felt sick to his stomach. If he'd never made the strange concoction, Allen wouldn't have to relive his is sufferable past. Of course, he's already seen Allen's past through TImcampy, but when he did he merely thanked god that wasn't him and moved on. Seeing it first-hand, though... was a completely different story.

Unexpectedly, the boy's hair began to lighten slowly from the roots, and his messy auburn locks started to lose it's dark shade.

"What's happening?" Lenalee said, panicking, nudging her brother.

"HIs hair color... is changing."

Allen shuddered, gripping handfuls of hair in pain and sadness, not realizing what was happening. He simply sat on his bottom, scrunched up and hiing his face once more.

"I need help in room 32!" The nurse said, confidently calling out loudly in her raspy voice, despite early hour. It wasn't like there were many patients still asleep after listening to the boy's wails.

Two large men dressed in white came through the door, awaiting further instructions.

"OUt of the room, this instant!" The nurse pointed at the door, giving every one of the bystanders a death glare.

Lenalee was ready to protest before a hand was placed gently on her shoulder.

"Don't. We shouldn't be in here at a time like this. They have the right to kick us put." Lenalee looked back to see Lavi's stern face and her brother's condescending one. Komui was bristling as well. He wanted to shop Lavi's hand off, but remained silent on the subject in favor of not tripping and falling as the male nurses pushed them out the doors.

"You, grab bandages and cotton balls. Hey, hand me a bucket of hot water and a bottle of the alcohol.

Both men quickly scrambled around the room, and into the nurses compartments, nimbly evading disturbing any other patients.

Lavi, Lenalee, Link, and Komui waited impatiently outside the silent door, listeningfor any signs of trouble. They all knew it shouldn't take long, nevertheless the wait felt like hours.

Now, all they can do is wait.


End file.
